


Life With A Yautja

by DeathSavage1231



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Near Death Experiences, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Yautja Character(s) - Freeform, Violence, Xenomorphs (Alien), Yautja, Yautja (Predator) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathSavage1231/pseuds/DeathSavage1231
Summary: It was hard sometimes, been out here in the mountains. Winter was never easy, there were hardly any animals around to keep me company. I would get lucky if I saw a bunny or two maybe a deer or a few wolves but it was always so lonely, the only animals I ever saw and interacted with were my chickens and horse, the nearest town was at the bottom of the mountain and with there always been blizzards up here it would be suicide to attempt walking down the path to the Village.This is the first book in its series, the book itself is complete and the original is posted on Wattpad.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

As the sunshine poured through the slightly opened curtains into my bedroom, I groaned and tried to cover my eyes but, as normal, it never worked. It was rare, at this time of year, to get sunshine since the sky was normally covered in clouds, threatening to sweep snow across the land once more.

Changing out of my fluffy warm pyjamas and into my thick winter clothes, I walked down the stairs into the kitchen thinking on what to make for breakfast. First was coffee! I could never go one day without my hot coffee - the bitterness always woke me up and put me into a better mood. Grabbing the kettle I place it in the sink and let the water full it up before I place it back on the stand to start boiling. 

Walking over to the lounge window I stare out over the horizon. The view from where I live is always breathtaking and gives me a calming vibe. Being snapped from my mind by the sound of the kettle whistling, I walk over to it and pour the water over my coffee. I would have loved to add sugar but I was out of sugar as I had forgotten to buy some the last time I was down at the village. Thinking about it now, I could make the journey down to the village and be back before lunchtime.

Packing my coffee to go in my favourite flask, I head out to the barn to saddle up Nutmeg. She was a middle-aged horse but acted like a young pony. She was a very kind and gentle horse - always being very patient with me even though we both hated the mornings. I had picked her up from a farmer who was a friend of my fathers. The farmer was moving away and had offered Nutmeg to me, knowing how lonely it could get up here in the mountains.

Lucky for me Nutmeg was already awake and seemed to have the same idea as I. Taking her saddle and rein down, I grab a blanket and put it on her back before the saddle. After a few minutes of struggle, I got the reins on her as well - she never really liked the reins and I could understand why - I mean having a piece of metal in your mouth for many hours of the day isn't the type of fun I want!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Riding into town I wave to people walking past. Because of how small the village was, everyone knew everyone, so we were all like one big happy family. Well almost! The sheriff of the village wasn't very friendly and I bet if he could he would rule this village-like he owned it. Getting off of Nutmeg, I was greeted by the kids of the village. They always had a fascination with Nutmeg and the same went for Nutmeg. Leaving the kids behind I wandered over into the grocery store, which happened to look more like one of the olden day bars then a shop.

I wandered the aisles of the place grabbing what I would need for the next few weeks and few extras. I wouldn't be coming back down for at least the rest of the winter unless it was an emergency. The owner of the place was a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes - not the type of person you would expect to see around here but, then again, her family had been of the first settlers here, along with my family and the Sheriffs. Her name was Margaret, a very nice lady unless you pissed her off of course.

Margaret: Why hello deary, I haven't seen you for so long. Been stuck up in the cabin of yours, aren't u lonely? 

Me: No madam. I have my chickens and Nutmeg to look after and keep me company and unless a man of my liking walks into town, that's all there will ever be .. .but yes it can get lonely. Now how much will that be, madam? 

I handed Margaret the amount of money required for the goods I was buying before I packed them into my bag and headed out to Nutmeg. I was not too happy to see the Sheriff eyeing my horse to see how much she was worth. Walking over, I place the bag on the back of the saddle and turn to the sheriff.

Me: Sheriff, if you keep eyeing my horse as if you own her, I will sling you one right in the balls! Am I understood? 

Sheriff: Come now Miss Amari. You know I could easily take her from you.

Watching that bastard go flying into the snow from my punch was quite satisfying. He had it coming, the smug bastard, walking around here as if he's the owner and founder of the Village! Walking over to Nutmeg's side I patted her neck gently and glared at the Sheriff.

Me: Now listen to me Sheriff and take these words to heart and soul! The next time you touch my horse, me, or anything that belongs to me, I will make sure that the wolves will have you for dinner and that is a promise on my ancestor's lives!

Getting onto Nutmeg, I ride out of the village, not missing the smiles of gratitude and the smirks of people who had laughed. Riding up the path I kept an eye on the sky. Up here, in the mountains, the weather could change faster than a chicken could lay an egg. The forest was beautiful in my eyes - the different types of trees, how the leaves changed colours for the seasons and also the animals that lived and took shelter in the forest - all beautiful. 

Riding up to my house, I jump off of Nutmeg and, after pulling the bag from her saddle, walk her over to the barn. I left her out to wander as I trusted her and I knew she wouldn't leave the property or go anywhere near the woods, I look around her stable and shook my head. The stable was disgustingly dirty. Picking up the cleaning supplies I head into the stable and lock the doors.

It was the middle of noon when I finally came from the - now clean - barn. Nutmeg was laying against the chicken coop watching the chickens. I swear, sometimes she reminds me of dog and I bet if I let her sit on my lap, she would try. Grabbing her reins I lead her back into her stable and took off her rein and saddle. I folded up the blanket and put it away. It wasn't dirty and didn't smell, so it was fine for now. I locked the stable and headed to the chicken coop.

Lucky for me the coop wasn't too bad and didn't need cleaning until tomorrow. I walked into the small coop, grabbed the eggs carefully before walking out, only to be swarmed at my feet by the mother hens. They were starved and now they wouldn't let me through. I sighed and, after putting the eggs down somewhere I knew they wouldn't fall, I grabbed the feed bucket and started throwing out their corns and seed.

Once the hens had their full and were happy, they let me through without any problems. Taking the eggs with me, I picked up the bag of groceries and walked inside my house to start packing everything away. Walking over to the couch, I sat down with a bag of chips and chocolates, put the TV on to the movie station, only to end up asleep halfway through my 2 movies.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The creature in the Snow

Sleeping on the couch was never comfortable, so when I do it with my head in a weird angle, waking up to a cramping neck and shoulders was expected. Stretching my arms and rolling my shoulder I get up and head for the bathroom, I needed a shower after yesterday's cleaning of the stables. Grabbing my towel and clothes I walked into my bathroom and begun running a bath, I would normally shower but i felt like relaxing today before i have to begin my chores.

Pouring some lavender-scented bubble bath into the water, I sat on the rim watching it begin to foam up and bubble, I always loved the smell of lavender, it was one of the only happy memories I had of my parents. Looking back on my memories with them ...were never fun, shaking my head I got rid of all thoughts of them and turned the hot water off, got undressed, and threw my dirty clothes into the wash basket.

I slowly slid into the water sighing in content as the heat licked away at my skin and replaced the coolness in my fingers. Relaxing was a rarity for me because I was always very busy doing something so when I got the chance to do it, I liked to relax for a very long time, but unfortunately, the hot water was already getting colder. I grabbed the shampoo and poured some onto my hand, closing the lid and started to lather my hair in the sweet strawberry scent. I scrubbed away at my hair as I thought over the times when I was a kid, and I used to try eating the strawberry-scented soaps that my grandmother used to buy, but my parents would always stop me before I could try tasting it, though the one time I did do it successfully I ended up with a terrible stomach ache.... it didn't taste anything like strawberries.

Laying back in the bath, I rinsed my hair and grabbed the conditioner bottle, I slid the top off and poured some conditioner into my hand before I closed the top again putting it back in its place. I scrubbed my hair with the conditioner before I rinsed my hair off and got out releasing the water as I did.

After getting dressed and drying my hair, I walked over to my kitchen and started my morning routine of coffee making and trying to pick breakfast if I would have any today. Deciding against it as I wasn't hungry or peckish, I grabbed my coffee and walked out, drinking it quickly I headed to the chicken coop, it was time to clean up the coop which was a lot easier than the stables. I walked into the coop and started I knew the chickens wouldn't bother me as long as I didn't accidentally step on them or poke them.

Finishing an hour later I looked over my work proudly before I put away the cleaning supplies and looked up at the sky wondering if it would snow today or not. Looking over at the stables I contemplated if I should take Nutmeg out for a ride or not, I knew this forest like the back of my hand so I knew I wouldn't get lost, well not without a heavy blizzard to block my sight. Walking into the barn I saddled Nutmeg up and headed out onto the path.

The forest was always beautiful in my eyes, I know most people would have gotten used to it by now but I knew I would never get used to it there was always something new to see or some undiscovered place to find. Looking around I kept an ear out just in case wolves tried to attack Nutmeg and I, they wouldn't normally come down this far but with deer been so rare in winter, you never knew if you would see a wolf now or not.

Stopping by a tree for only a moment I caught a glimpse of black fur behind the bushes near us, unfortunately for me, Nutmeg had seen as well, rearing up on her hind legs I held on tightly as she fled forward deeper into the woods and only after an hour of galloping did I manage to calm her down. Looking around I noticed we were in a clearing by a huge lake, I slowly steered Nutmeg to the lake as I slid off from her saddle and started comforting her.

Taking deep breaths I walked over to a tree stump and sat down only to jump back up when I felt something wet on my pants, looking down at the substance I was shocked to see a Bright neon green liquid splashed over the top of the stump looking up slightly I saw more leading in a trail, leaving Nutmeg behind I started following the trail.

Walking along the path I came to a huge clearing full of fallen trees and green substance all over the clearing, looking around I saw a huge blade laying on one of the trees I picked it up and examined it, the hilt was made from some type of bone with black engravings marked into it, the blade itself looked to be silver but darker, with gold lining the top of it. Keeping the blade in hand I look around before spotting claw marks along with the green substance on the trees while another trail leads off near it, only this time with a set of footprints alongside it.

The realization hit me hard, this was blood and whatever had happened here had left someone injured badly, and whoever had done this could still be after them most likely. Taking off with a sprint I followed the foot sprints.

Been forced from my mind by the loudest roar I have ever heard, I freeze in my place before turning around in my spot and ran off in the direction of the roar, adrenaline coursing through my veins and fueling me to run faster. Coming to a stop I watch as an invisible force lifts this monster looking thing from the ground making green blood pour down from its wounds, taking a step forward a very audible snap comes from under my foot, without even having to look I knew whatever was holding that monster now knew I was there, turning quickly I take off running and nearly stumbling when a ferocious roar comes from behind me.

Hiding behind a tree I draw quick breaths as I look around quickly while many thoughts run through my head. Digging my nails into the bark I force my self to calm down and take calming breaths."What the hell is this thing, what was that monster it was holding ...at least I know where the green blood comes from but still ...I get the feeling that if I don't kill this thing after me quickly ...I will not live through this " I listen carefully as not even the wind is blowing, moving quickly I dodge a huge shuriken as it slices right where I was, running I head back to the lake, it may be the worst decision I have made but I will at least be able to see this thing coming.

Running quickly i break through the bush slipping on a rock and sliding across onto the lake, I pant heavily as I rub my head slowly getting up, using the blade I had in my hand to push me to the other side of the lake and onto the snow, crawling onto the land i hear a heavy thump in front of me as the snow gets pushed aside by something landing in front of me, out of fear I swing upwards blindly and to my luck, the blade cuts easily through the creature's skin causing a deep gash down to the bone before coming out the side, throwing myself backwards I slide onto the ice and to the other side of the lake, standing up I look to the creature as it finally shows itself, it looked just like the wounded one but had a deep brown hide with white spots over its arms.

Staring at the creature, I look at the wound before at the blade and nods to my self reading the blade for if the creature moves at me again, keeping my eyes on it my jaw falls slightly when the creature jumps high landing right next to me, I scream softly and spins running back into the woods, weaving through trees I keep my head down as I try to think on a way to defeat this guy.

Been sent flying through the air because of some light beam from this creatures weapon and landing against a tree was not on my todo list today, quickly getting up I continue to run even with my muscles burning and hurting from the landing, I dive into hallow tree and stays still as I try to calm my breathing only to freeze and quit breathing when the sound of heavy footsteps approached the fallen tree I lay in.

It was the most terrifying moment of my life as time seemed to slow as I feared the worst, only to hear the footsteps move away before disappearing, I waited and waited until I was sure the creature was gone before I crawled out and headed to the lake. Looking down I looked at my footsteps and smirked as I started making a fake set of tracks leading back to the wounded creature before I used the trees to get into a good hiding spot. Now it was only a waiting game and to my luck, I didn't have to wait long, the creature landed right in front of me and started following the tracks I had made in the snow ."He is just like a hunter, a predator stalking his prey and waiting for the right moment to strike ...BUT THAT PREY WON'T BE ME!! " Leaping from my spot I land on the creatures back shocking it, knowing I only have a few seconds I plunge the blade through its neck and slicing outwards, causing the creature to roar out in pain and throw me off its back and far into the trees, landed in a tree I watch as the creature runs towards me with great speed hoping to finish me off or cause severe harm to me, Jumping out of the tree I dodge his attack and backs away before I leap forward again plunging the blade through the centre of the creature's chest before I turn and looks up to it. 

Me: Whatever the hell you are, whoever you are ...you are a great hunter but you hunted the wrong prey today...

Staring up at the creature I watch as it slowly removes it mask making me stare at it before it....he slides off the blade and into the snow dead. Sighing I fall next to him and sits with my head between my legs breathing heavily as I remember the wounded creature I had so casually left when Iran away, hopefully, he didn't die yet. Running back to the trail, I follow the green blood to see the creature laying lifeless against a tree, remembering the exact spot to which the hunter had taken his mask off from, I do the same to this alien and slowly takes his mask off staring at his face.

Sharp long mandibles connected to his face, 3 long scars across his cheek, his skin a deep brown sandy orange, black stripes covering over his whole body as white dots sprinkle out over his chest and shoulders. His hair braided with what looked to bird skulls and feathers but one braid hug with what looked to be a small bracelet.

Shaking my head I whistled loudly hoping Nutmeg was still in range to hear me calling for her looking out into the woods I watched as she trotted over to where I was, I smile petting her neck gently before I turned to the alien and only now saw how he was shivering, grabbing the blanket from under Nutmegs saddle I put it over him wrapping him up in it as I look around for a way to get him home, I whistle again making Nutmeg kneel I slowly shift the alien until he was laying over Nutmegs saddle before I whistled for her stand up again, grabbing her rein I slowly lead her down and back to the woods as I kept my eye on the alien to make sure he wasn't gonna fall off.

_______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Recovery

Seeing my house, I never felt so happy in my life. Looking up at the sky I was shocked to see that it was sunset, had I been out that long? Shaking my head, I lead Nutmeg over to to the deck so I could get the alien off her easier, walking over to her side and I slowly pulled him off her and nearly toppled backwards at how heavy the guy was.

Slowly dragging the alien inside I lay him on my couch before I quickly ran out to take Nutmeg to her stable, once inside I removed her saddle and rein and fed her before leaving, tomorrow I would have to treat her to some apples for all the hard work she has done today. Closing and locking the barn I run back to the house, locking the door and shutting the blinds on all the windows as I start the fire and quickly runs to get the first-aid.

Running back to the alien I open the first aid and remove the blanket from his body quickly looking over his wounds, I start taking his armour off seeing as I couldn't see a damn thing with it on. I leave his loincloth on because I'm not a pervert. I quickly start feeling for wounds ."3 broken ribs, internal bruising over his left side to his hip, a fractured ankle and deep cuts all over his back ...this poor soul was tortured I'm glad I rid this world of that other alien "

Quickly getting to work I start cleaning off the dirt from his words before cleaning the wounds themselves, taking the needle from the first aid kit I thread some string through it and start sowing up his wounds seeing as half of them as two deep to heal on their own without been stitched together. Grabbing the bandages I wrap over his whole chest down to his sides before I move onto his ankle, I look in my first aid kit and chuckles softly as I bandage his ankle before I put an ankle guard around it amazed it fit.

Putting away the first aid kit, I throw the blanket that was under him and Nutmegs blanket into the fire to burn before I grab his armour and put it away in a box, in the cupboard before I look at the blade on my hip and put it on the table before I sigh getting the whiskey and pouring myself a glass heading upstairs with the bottle and glass.

Amari: Ok let's think this over, I wake up like any other day and I head out to clean the chicken coop before I go on a ride with Nutmeg, a wolf scares her causing her to run for a whole hour before I can finally calm her down, I find a weird green substance that turns out to be blood, I find this elbow long dagger blade thing, I find out that aliens are real and I got hunted by one, I killed one and now I'm healing one, well shit ...my coffee cup is still by the chicken coop but seriously what have I gotten my self into.

I slowly drink my whiskey glass as I yawn softly getting up and getting changed into my sleepwear before falling asleep in my bed dreaming of what happened today. Waking up I slowly stretch and winced feeling the bruise on my back respond to the stretch, getting up, I quickly get changed before I head downstairs to start making my coffee as I look over at the couch seeing the alien was still asleep or was just really good at pretending.

Walking around the couch I check his wounds carefully as to not wake him up, I was happy and shocked to see the wounds were quite healed already, yawning I walk into the kitchen and start to make my coffee as I think and grab the dagger looking at it before putting it on my side again and grabbing my coffee heading out. I walk into the stables opening one of the barrels and grabbing a few apples from it before closing it again. Giving Nutmeg the apples to munch on as I clean her saddle of the green blood, I grab a new blanket and sets it on her back before I saddle her up again once I see she's done eating her apples I pet her side softly before I get on her and walks out heading back to the lake with a shovel in hand.

Looking down at the hunter who had hunted me yesterday I look around before I take his weapons off him and grabs the shovel starts digging a deep hole taking a whole hour of my day I move the hunter into the grave and grabs the flowers from my bag putting them over his body before I pull a match stick from my pocket and lights it.

Amari: I might not have known you, or the reason as to why you wanted to kill that other alien but you were a hunter and from one hunter to another I hope, the next life you go into will lead to another great hunt.

I light the match and throws it into the pit as I watch his body burn before I look to his weapons and grabs them placing them into the fire all but the gauntlet he had on his wrist and the dagger he held on his pouch it matched the same as the one I had so they must be twin short swords. Getting up I head over to Nutmeg and saddle her again walking home holding the daggers.

Once we are home I put Nutmeg away and walks inside walking over to the cupboard that held the hunter's armour and grabs it pulling it down and putting it by the fireplace as I go and grab fibre cloth I have stored away along with the polish as I sit down by the fireplace and start scrubbing away at the armour slowly as I start to sing the song my mom would hum to me when she would clean her armour.


	4. The Great Hunter

Mourning Quiver Pov : 

The day before Mourning Quiver left for earth

Taking a hit to my shoulder, I counter-attack my mei-jadhi next attack before I grab her wrist and with all my strength flip her over to me, putting her in a headlock and only releasing when she signals she forfeit the spar.

Mourning: Mei-jadhi you have grown much stronger since our last meeting, I am Honoured to call u my Mei-jadhi.

Blade: Thank you Mei'hswei, I hear that u are to depart for the Ooman backwater planet to kv'var the Kiande Amedha.

Mourning: Sei-i Mei-jadhi, I leave for the planet in a few hours, but I wish to speak with you.

Blade: I see, let us move to more a more comfortable space Mei'hswei.

Leaving the Kehrite, I followed my Mei-jadhi to the Lounge. Turning to face my sister, I start to explain to her why I must depart for the backwater planet.

Mourning: There have been abnormal sightings of kiande amedha, father suspects that the hard meat has made a huge hive in one of the mountains on the backwater planet. If this is true I will hunt them down until not even the eggs will be left. If it is not true I am to hunt down the hard meats that are there and return home.

Blade: I wish strength and honour Brother, may Paya guide u on ur hunt.

Mourning: Thank you, sister.

Getting up I say goodbye to my sister before I walk out heading to my home. My sister, Blade Huntress is a very honourable Huntress with a Life Mate and is soon to have pups. We grew up together and were very inseparable, we did everything together until the day of our Chiva where I nearly lost her to hard meat.

A hard meat had snuck up behind her and had attacked her, catching her off guard, when I found her the hard meat was getting ready to end her life, posing its tail above her head. If I had been a few seconds late my sister would have not made it out the Chiva a blooded Huntress and would have instead met the Dark Hunter.

Walking into my home, I head straight for my room to begin packing for the trip. If the information is true then I will on the backwater planet longer but if not then I will only remain for a few moons. Checking that each of my weapons is functioning, I head for my space ship I would not be travelling to the Ooman homeworld with others so I will use my ship for this trip.

Unlocking the ship I walk up the ramp and walk over to the control panel checking the ship is in full function before I close the ramp and prepare to take off. Leaving Yautja Prime, I set the navigation for the Ooman backwater planet before I leave the control deck to clean my armour and weapons again while I wait for the ship to arrive at my destination.

As I cleaned and polished my armour I remembered the many times my mother would have to teach to me, I was not bad pup or would I lose focus or forget, I just used the wrong polish each time but I wasn't the only one my sister had trouble as well but the day did it together and swopped polishes was the day we got it right. I remember the giant purr that came from my mother and the big feast we had since learning to polish correctly was the last thing we needed to learn before partaking in the Chiva.

After many hours of polishing and cleaning my armour and weapons, I finally sat the polish down and walked over to the control panel to see I was nearly there. Sitting in the pilot seat I take control of the ship and prepare to land. Landing in a clearing I activate the cloak over the ship and look over the mission once more, I was not happy to be hunting in the cold. Even with the netting of my armour been temperature heated I still disliked it.

Checking my weapons once more I walked off the ramp and into the forest around me, activating my cloaked I jumped into the trees silently and started looking around. There were not many preys to hunt but the area to where I landed was very dense in the forest which wound provide great spots to set up traps.

Taking the day to look around the area and put down traps I head back to my ship for the night. Walking to my ship I quickly jump into a tree and look around ....there was a scent in the air around my ship and the scent was not of animal but another yautja. Opening the ramp to my ship I walk in and head straight to the communications panel to message my father to see if there were other yautja hunting on the Backwater planet.

Once the message was sent, I walked out onto the ramp of my ship and looked into the forest clicking between different visual settings to see if I would catch anything only to see nothing. Closing the ramp I settle for the night wondering who was around my ship while I was gone, closing my eyes I fall asleep.


	5. The Ambush

Opening my eyes, I stretch out my muscles and got up checking the communications panel, my father had not yet contacted me. Opening the ramp, I walk down into the snow and start to walk to where my traps were to see if I had caught any small or big prey. Walking to the first I was not surprised to see it was still not sprung meaning no animal had passed through it or got caught.

Jumping into the trees, I hop from branch to branch ever so silently so as not to scare any prey away or to alert the animals of my presence. There did not seem to many preys in this woodland area that I had landed in, just from hopping around I have caught sight of a few small creatures. Coming to stop I land on a branch and kneeled looking at the net trap, I was quite happy to see the body of a horned animal inside my trap, unfortunately, I had been too late to kill the creature by my hand instead the horned creature had got its neck strangled in the netting and killed its self while in a panic to get free.

Undoing the trap I pick it up over my shoulder and heads for the next one, I had lane down 4 traps each in different locations and with this horned creature, the meat would last me for a few days before I would have to hunt again. Checking the 3rd trap I was once again surprised to find a creature lay in it, this one was small and had long ears, the hide would make great use. Drawing my dagger I quickly end the rodents life and pick it once more before I walk to the 4th trap it was close to the 3rd trap by only a few feet.

I was slightly shocked and annoyed to find that my trap has been strung, the creature that was in it had been killed but the trap lay broken and the corpse of the prey was gone. Clicking my mandibles together I regard the broken trap before I switch my visual modes looking around for hints as to who could have taken my prey. Grabbing the broken trap I head back for my ship.

Putting the corpses down I begin safely removing the hide before the skeleton, Looking at the skulls, I put them aside for cleaning later on. Cutting the meat away from the carcass, I put them on some sticks to cook over the fire as I grab the rest of the animals and move them away from my ship to not attract any unwanted attention.

Sitting by the fire I wait for the meat to only been heated before I grab one of the sticks on start to eating.

Later on that day:

I had finished cleaning the skulls and had left them on my ship as I cleaned my weapons and take a look at the broken trap. It was not cut open by natural weapons but by weapons of my species technology, dropping the netting I walk inside to see my father had not yet contacted me on the information I needed. Sitting in the command chair, I locate the area where my mission was to begin.

Walking out into the snow once more, I follow the directs to the spot. Taking only 20 minutes to get there I land in one of the taller trees and stayed in the shadows with my cloak on as I switched between visuals looking for any traces of the hard meats. Sereaching around the area I growl seeing there was nothing here, no marks or tracks not even scents, there was nothing.

Wondering around the area again I stop seeing tracks through the bushes but not ones I wished to see, yautja footprints which were leading to a trap clicking my mandibles together I stare at the footprints going over the options in my head that were until a roar pierced the air of the woodlands. Looking in the direction I jump into the trees keeping my cloaking as I followed the roar to the one who made it.

Standing on a tree I stared down at the one who had made the roar, the roar itself was neutral with no emotion behind it. The yautja before me was a deep green with a brown tint to his skin, keep to my branch I observe him silently before I jump down walking to him but before I can ask him anything another yautja with a hide the same colour as the earth with white spots over his body came through the bushes and tackled me before throwing me off the slope.

Rolling down the slope I try to slow my descend, hooking my dah'kte into a fallen tree, I quickly pull my self up before I jump back up to the slope using the trees that lay in the snow. Jumping back up I look around quickly getting into a battle stance as I ready my wrist blades, roaring I tackle the green bad blood slicing across his face and chest I rip the top two off of his mandibles from his face.

Kicking me from him I flip and land on my feet before I dodge the strikes of the other bad blood as he forces me for the edge once more, quickly grabbing his combi stick from him i hit him away from me throwing the combi stick away. I block a hit from the green bad block before I trip him slicing his head off in his descend, not even given a second of rest I get slammed into many trees bruising my side.

Without either of us knowing we both go flying over a shorter slope and into a lower forest, landing on my chest I quickly got up feeling my ribs crack, roaring I engage the last bad blood in hand to hand combat ...

I had underestimated him, his head was hard and each thought out all aiming for my weak spots. Brought to my knees he threw me back against one of the trees and stalked to me, held me up like a rag doll by my neck as I thought this was gonna be the end of me a loud snap came from behind us causing the bad blood to turn and run after what had ever had caused the snap. Leaving me in the cold I try to get up only to fall.

The last thoughts that were in my head were a prayer but before I could even finish thinking it I slept into darkness...

"im...alive but how ...what is this warmth....where is that sweet sound coming from?" Slowly opening my eyes, I look at the wood ceiling before I realize this isn't my ship, turning my head slowly I stare at the back of an oomen female, the ooman was the one making the sweet sound. Tilting my head slightly, I stare at her curiously before I look down at my body seeing it covered in a thick hide, without having to move much i felt over my chest before I look at the ooman again silently ...


	6. Talking to a Fellow Hunter

Staring at the oomen female I notice she was cleaning my armour, the ones she was finished with sat next to her looking almost brand new. Wincing I slowly sit up and click my tusks together startling the oomen female.

Amari Pov now

I was so deep in my thoughts and my job, I could swear I nearly felt my heart detach itself from my body and explode, whipping around quickly I groan feeling whiplash set in as I look at the Hunter before me ...awake and staring at my with very big eyes. His eyes were like a fire, bright and glowing with intelligence, a mixture of red and orange with hints of yellow, I could stare at them for eternity.

Coughing softly I turn my head away, I glance at him before I sigh calming down, looking over his wounds I see the bandages were starting to get covered in green blood I quickly get up and walk to the first aid kit, bring it to the couch as I sit on the edge and reach my hand out slowly so as not to alarm him or make him mad. I cut away the bandages and throw them in the fire before tracing the wounds lightly, moving my hand back I grab the bandages and look to him to see if I could bandage him up only to see him about to fall asleep.

Wrapping his chest I push him to lay back down as I replace the hide before putting the first aid away, walking back to the fire I finish polishing the hunter's armour before I turn to him seeing his eyes still closed almost wishing they were still open, I push the armour into the corner and pack away my polish and fibre cloth. Grabbing the daggers I put them away in my cupboard before I walk to the kitchen to start making dinner, the sun was setting already and I was starved after the hard work I had done today. Frying up some eggs and bacon I toast some bread before I grab an apple and sit at the table by the window eating my food.

"He will be starved when he wakes up...I wonder what he eats....his eyes were so beautiful I wonder if that is normal for his race...I need a name for him, I can't just keep calling him hunter or predator ..." Washing my plate once I was finished eating, I turn around about to go to my room when a clawed hand grabs me around my wrist gently. Turning quickly I find the hunter awake and trying to talk to me, listening to the hunter click his tusks together I rub my neck confused.

Looking at him again I saw he was pointing at the fruit, smiling I nod grabbing the fruit bowl and placing it down letting him try what he wanted. Staring at him pick at the different fruits and sniff them make me chuckle before I look at his teeth ." He's a carnivore, maybe he eats raw meat ..." Getting up I walk over to my freezer pulling out a leg of lamb before I start to defrost it in hot water, it was the quickest way I could think of for now.

Walking over to him once more I sit on the table and look at him wondering if he could understand me.

Amari: Hello Hunter, can u understand a word I am saying?

Watching him tilt his head at me, I smiled softly since his action reminded me of a curious dog. Getting up after a few minutes of us just staring at each other I walk over to the meat pulling it out the hot water and placing it on a plate before I walk over to him putting it down. The speed his hand shot out to take the meat was amazingly fast, like I had only blinked and he was eating the meat.

Grabbing the plate I put it in the sink before walking back to him sighing.

Amari: My name is Amari, u were wounded so I brought u back to my house to help heal u, please do not break anything or harm my animals. The meat is in the freezer if u wish to have more. Good night.

Waving to him I get up heading to my room, grabbing my clothes I quickly get changed and jump into bed. Falling asleep, all I could dream about was his eyes...

Next Morning

Waking to the distressed clucking of my chickens I run to my window and facepalms seeing the hunter scaring the chickens. Getting changed quickly I run down the stairs and out the door stomping over to him placing my hands on my hips I glare at him.

Amari: Stop scaring my poor chicken Mister Hunter or I will shove a shovel right up ur ass!!

Standing my ground as the hunter turned to me, appearing to be in quite a foul mood I continued to stand my ground as he stood his full height and roared at me causing my ears to ring heavily. Folding my arms I glare harder at him before I grab his tusk pulling him down to my height and looking him straight in the eyes.

Amari: I hope u can understand me because the next time u stalk or scare my chickens I will make sure u will be begging to see death, understand me? 

Watching his posture I could tell he knew he had angered me and was quite tense as expecting me to lash out at him. I let his tusk go before I walk back inside closing my door, walking to the kitchen I start making coffee for my self alongside a huge Breakfast for my guest and i.

"Tiger ...that's what I shall call him from now on..."


	7. Who Amari is!

Name: Amari Dagger Savage

Age: 24

Looks: Waist long brown hair, Deep blue eyes, Pale Cream skin.

personality: Cold-Hearted at first, Kind, Generous, Confident, Brave, Hardworking, Cocky, Respectful  
personality:  
Cold-Hearted at first, Kind, Generous, Confident, Brave, Hardworking, Cocky, Respectful.

Likes: Sharpening Weapons, Anything to do with Animals, The Forest, Coffee, Hunting, Sunsets.

Dislikes: The Sheriff, Animal Cruelty, Bullies, Been Lonely.

Plans for Future:  
For a Big, Loving Family

Phobias :  
Spiders, Darkness

Background: 

Amari was born into one of the First Families of Silver Mount Village. When she was 3 her father had left her at an orphanage while her mother was away, out of town visiting her sick Brother. It was 3 months before her mother came back and found out what happened, and after been brought home her father had played innocent saying Amari had run away, the worst part was her mother believed him and instead of yelling at him she struck Amari down.

From that day Amari had remained silent and only watched, her father's actions only became worse and her once great, loving mother was no more loving or great. The only time she enjoyed with her parents was when they started building the cabin in the mountains for a getaway place but with her father getting a job in New York, they were all forced to move there.

She had had enough of New York and no matter how much she begged for parents to move back they never would so Amari waited until she was 18 before she took the first plane back to her home. From that day on Amari was treated as an outcast from her family. Her life soon started to see light when her Aunt Betty Passed on and left her whole 7 million Dollars to Amari and although she mourned over her aunt she couldn't help but feel very relieved.

After finishing building the cabin, she brought some chickens and later on a horse was given to her. Her life may be lonely but she's happy ... 

_____________________________________________________________________________


	8. Mourning Quiver, Who he is!

Name: Mourning quiver 

Age: 250 years

Family: 

Honourable Huntress, Blade Huntress-Sister

Honourable Elder, Bakuub-Sire/Father

Honourable Elder, Thwei N'ritja-Bearer/Mother

Looks: A deep brown sandy orange skin, black stripes covering his whole body, white dots along his chest and shoulders, 3long scars across his cheek, his braids decorated with bird skulls and feathers but with a unique braid that held a small bracelet.

Personality: Hot Tempered, Sometimes cold-hearted, Curious, Intelligent, Prideful, Protective, Stubborn.

Likes: Hunting Hard Meat, Cleaning Skulls, Learning new Fighting Skills, Sparring with Blade, Observing, Amari.

Dislikes: Bad Bloods, Seeing his family harmed, Dirty/Dulled Armour or weapons, Rude pups/Yautja/oomans, prey that clucks.

Phobias: Secret Fear of needles, Chickens.

Background: Mourning was born on one of the coldest days in history for Yautja, he was quicker to start walking than his sister but he was last to speak between his sister and him. From a young age, he had a short temper and to stop him from taking his anger out on another yautja his mother started teaching him from a very very young age.

Mourning was trained with his sister but they did sparring against their mother and father separately, they grew up to be inseparable and were always next to each other if not in the same room together. His sister was the one who gave him the bracelet that now hangs from his one braid, the bracelet is made up of different carnivore teeth and at the bottom of it, a big t-Rex tooth is covered in golden engravings.

Once they had finished training, they were sent for their Chiva during the Chiva Mourning had nearly lost his sister, the hard meat that had tried to kill his sister, the skull was now hanging in his room.


	9. When you have a Jautja for Breakfast!

Sitting the last of the eggs down onto a big plate, I grab my coffee and walk out seeing Tiger glaring at my chickens, sighing I whistle getting his attention before motioning him over to me and I heading inside showing him the food. 

Amari: Take as much as u want I don't feel hungry this morning.

Moving I head over to the tv turning it on to the news, it always fascinated me how people acted outside of where I lived, not even having to turn around I could feel the alien watching me as he ate. He seemed to be very happy with the raw meat on the table, glancing at him nervously I get up having a look at his wounds. As I go to touch the bandage he stops me with his clawed hand around my wrist.

Looking at him I could see the curious but distrusting glare pointed my way, sighing I gasp pointing to the door, making him look there as I quickly move my other hand to the bandage pulling it free as I smirk walking away holding the bandage before I turn looking at his wounds nodding. The external wounds were healed but I'm betting the internal wounds were still there, shaking my head I throw the bandage into the flames.

Walking to the couch I fold up the hide blanket I had placed over him back into a neat bundle before I place it on the one end of the couch under a whole load of pillows. The hide was from the very first year I was here building this place, it was the first thing I had purchased from the small mart that was in the village, along with a tent even though it didn't do anything for me.

Laying back against the pillows, I glance at Tiger and chuckles seeing his jaw drop causing his tusks to fall with it. I move past him heading into the kitchen to start washing the dishes since I didn't want it to start stinking up the house, flinching slightly as I hadn't even heard Tigers footsteps behind me, I glance up at him seeing him put down his plate, making me smile to him as I continue to wash the dishes before putting them in the rack to dry.

Walking over to the freezer I open it and gasp seeing it was empty, glancing at him I chuckle softly as I should have known this would of happen. Heading upstairs I quickly get my hooded cape down from my wardrobe, sliding it over my shoulders I tie the sting up and grab my bow heading out past the hunter.

Heading upstairs I quickly get my hooded cape down from my wardrobe, sliding it over my shoulders I tie the sting up and grab my bow heading out past the hunter

Amari: Hey I'm going hunting for some meat if u wanna come u can or stay here I guess... just don't touch my chickens and don't make a mess!

Closing the door I walk out onto the path heading deep into the forest. I would be hunting deer, rabbits and fish if I can find a lake that isn't frozen over too badly.

_______________________________________________

Tiger pov: 

Grabbing my armour I follow the ooman female by the trees, I was curious to see what she could do with that primitive bow she had. Jumping silent from branch to branch I land on one close to her. Watching as she crouches behind a bush away from the wind." Clever ooman, not letting her scent be carried to her prey "

Watching the ooman as she slowly raised from her crouching point and got her bow ready to shoot, I was curious to see if she would succeed or fail with her shot, looking up in the direction of where she was gonna shoot I was shocked slightly to see the creature was quite far away. It looked to be one of the horned creatures I had caught earlier on. 

Looking back down to the ooman female, I could see a few mistakes she could train on but otherwise, the ooman was ok. Silencing my mind I watch as the ooman lets the arrow go sending it shooting straight through the creature's neck ending its life. Clicking my tucks together I smirk watching her before remembering my ship. Jumping away I head back to where my ship was...

_________________________________________

Amari pov : 

Smirking to myself self I run over to the animal seeing it was dead I sigh softly in relief since I didn't like putting animals in any type of pain. Grabbing some netting from my pocket I hang the stag upon a branch away from any predators reach before I head out more into the forest. Dropping down into a stance I ready another arrow as I had spotted a bunny while I was walking, releasing the arrow I watch it piece the bunnies heart ending its life quickly.

Smiling to my self as I had killed 4 more bunnies in the area I grab them putting them in a net in a tree before I head out looking for a lake. For over an hour I looked for a lake that wasn't too frozen but there was nothing, sighing I sit down on a rock to rest as I rub my fingers together to get rid of the numbness.

Freezing I watch as two deer walk out from the forest and into the clearing by me, slowly getting my bow ready, I grab two arrows getting ready to shoot when I look again seeing one of them was pregnant, lowing one of the arrows I ready the last one and fires sending it straight into the other deer's neck causing it to fall back while sending the other deer racing back into the forest.

Walking over to the deer, I hadn't noticed that it was only knocked out, kneeling I go to grab it only to be kicked back into a tree, screaming I hold my ribs panting heavily trying to get my breath back since it was knocked out me. Quickly grabbing my bow I fire another arrow into the creature's neck killing it, laying back I close my eyes relaxing as I feel my ribs ease slightly.

For the rest of the day, I spent hunting. By the end of the day, I was left with 19 bunnies and 8 deer. Sighing I grab the bunnies putting them all in one big net as I head back to the house putting the bunnies in the snow beside the porch, walking over the stables I saddle Nutmeg up while bringing a cart to carry the deer in.

Riding Nutmeg up to the where the deer was I quickly set to work loading the deer up onto the cart while pulling my arrows from the deer necks. Taking a slow trot back down to the house, I feel over my ribs sighing softly knowing my ribs were cracked and bruised.

Once back at the house I unhook the cart from Nutmeg before leading her back into the stable, giving her some freshwater and food I walk out closing the stables before I look over at the deer nodding to my self. Heading to the house I walk upstairs getting rid of hooded cape and bow while grabbing my different hunting and carving knives.

Sitting out on the porch I start the work of carving each deer and each bunny, I would never waste a single part of the animals and if I could use them I will put the leftovers out into the forest for the wolves to eat.

_______________________


	10. Getting to know them

I started carving off the skin and hides of the animals, I might either sell to the village or keep them for my self I still have yet to make my mind up on that matter, dropping my knife back on the cloth I grab the bucket and starts taking the intestines of the animal. The meat was next, carving it in the half I dig big chunks for Tiger and small ones for me.

On my third bunny, I was so focused on my work that I didn't even hear the footsteps coming to me until a clicking jolted me from my focus causing me to jump slightly while looking around until I saw it was just tiger. Crossing my arms I glare at him blushing from my embarrassment before flinching when he roars laughing, realizing he was just laughing I chuckle shaking my head.

Amari: I should have seen that coming since ur hunter I should have guessed ur footsteps would be silent. 

Chuckling I go back to carving the beat until a clawed hand grabs mine gently stopping from carving, glancing up at him I nod letting him handle the knife as I go to walk away until he stops me sitting me back down and starts to carve the meat the again. " Is he trying to teach me how to carve meat ... HOW DARE HE!?" Gripping my arms I go to grab my Knife before I stop and freeze seeing his eyes on me, staring at them I relax. " He's just trying to help me, so instead of getting my panties in a knot, I need to calm down and watch ..." Turning to look at the meat again I was shocked to see the meat he had cut was a much more clear-cut than mine.

Sighing I look to him seeing him patiently watching me I motion for him to show me again causing him to smirk in his way. For the rest of the day, he sits teaching me the correct ways of cleaning the meat, carving the meat and then even for the fun of it I tried to teach him that my chickens were not demon spawn from hell out to eat him whenever his back was turned but thought that whole time I could see something was bothering him badly.

As the sunset casting red and orange rays to shine over the mountains I sat on the couch drinking my coffee thinking about how I should go about asking him what was wrong. I couldn't ask him even if I wanted to, we don't speak the same language. Sighing I lay back on the couch putting my coffee down as I slowly fall off to sleep.

Gasping awake I hold my ears as all I can hear is ringing while not even realizing that a mask is been removed from my face, I snap my eyes opens staring right into the flame-coloured eyes of Tiger. 

Amari: W...what happened why won't my ears stop ringing and why was ur mask on me?

Tiger: I used the neural interface technology in my mask to imprint my kinds language into ur brain.

Amari: What ...

Tiger: I made it so u can understand me now ooman, or has the mask not worked?

Amari: no no it's worked, I can understand u perfectly I'm just in shock, here I was thinking about how I was gonna communicate with u and now I can.

Tiger: U wished to communicate with me earlier, what for?

Amari: This afternoon u could tell that something was bothering u through the whole day and I wanted to understand what was wrong but without been able to talk to u like I am now it would have been nearly impossible to ask u what was wrong but first introductions, My names Amari Dagger Savage and who might u be an honourable hunter?

Tiger: My name is Mourning Quiver, son of Honourable Huntress Thwei N'ritja and Honourable Hunter Bakuub.

I nod looking at him before I chuckle softly rubbing my neck.

Amari: Now then what was bothering u Mourning? It must have been something really big if u are still troubled by it.

Mourning: I was sent to this planet to hunt the hard meat that plagued this area but it was a trap and now I am stuck here, while I was fighting the two bad blood a third one must have gotten into my ship and has destroyed my communication device. Without it, I can not contact my sire and I cant not fix it because I neglected to see if I had any tools for repairing.

Watching Mourning curl and curl his fists I look down thinking before I look to him thinking on what to do, getting up I sigh softly.

Amari: Ur welcome to stay here as long as u want Mourning, ill try and find a way to help but I can't promise much I'm sorry.

Mourning: Am..ami

Amari: Just call me Dagger if that helps 

Mourning: Dagger u have helped me already, u healed my wounds and saved me from meeting the Dark-Hunter.

Amari: I still wish to help u find a way off my planet and back to ur family but for now how about I start cooking some dinner? 

Walking past Mourning I walk into the kitchen and grabs 2 big pieces of meat for Mourning and a few small ones for me, I will need to portion out for each day if I wanted to make it through the winter this year. Actually thinking about it, winter was coming to close soon but the cold will still be here it always is.


	11. A trip to the Village

The next day :

Taking the cooked deer meat out from the pan I place it on my plate as Mourning was already eating. This guy could eat a lot I mean 8 slices, HUGE slices of a deer leg is more than enough to feed me for a week, he even asked for the bone to eat. Shaking my head I start eating my food looking at the calendar, winter would soon be over and I would have to start hunting for the village again.

There weren't many hunters in or outside of the village so I along with two other hunters have to hunt for the village which in return we get a whole load of things we can choose from such as seeds, fruit, veg, and even tools. Glancing to Mourning I smirk coming up with an idea on how to get his tools but I would first have to make sure the village had the right ones he needed.

Grabbing his and my plate I go over to the sink and start washing them and only glancing up when I hear the door open and shut."I wonder where he's off to I hope he's not stalking my chickens again.." Putting the dishes into the dish rack to dry off I head upstairs to get showered and changed.

Putting on my favourite hunting cape, I grab my bow along with a few traps and head for the stable. Glancing over to Mourning I watch as he tries to get one of the chickens to walk over to him.

Amari: OI, stop stalking my chickens Mourning or else a dagger is going up ur ass also I'm going out for some time, I should be back by around noon afterwards we need to chat!

Petting Nutmeg side I hand her an apple to munch on as I start saddling her up for the trip for the village, turning to her I wait until she's done eating before I put the rein on her. Grabbing my traps I hook them up to the side of the saddle before I get onto her saddle whistling for to her start moving.

When Nutmeg walked out the stable I turn to look at Mourning and early jaw drops at what I was seeing, he had somehow gotten the chicken to come to him but she was the only one the rest had fled for their coop. Chuckling I stop Nutmeg right by him before I point to the chicken.

Amari: Don't expect any other chicken to come to u, shes the only friendly one of the bunch. I'll see u later Mourning.

Clicking my tongue Nutmeg starts walking again down the path to the village, looking up to the trees I smile seeing the leaves changing the colour. "Spring is coming early this year I guess" Looking forward again I keep an eye on the road ahead of us, if my plan was going to work I would have to first chat with the Keeper of the forge to see if he had any tools he was willing to let me have and if he doesn't then ill have to the go to the Trade on Trade shop, they normally always have the things I need.

A few minutes later 

Walking up to the forge, I hop off Nutmeg and ties her rein to the pole she hated the sounds that come from the forge and I don't blame her since her hearing is more sensitive than mine. Walking through the doors I wave to the men working inside as I head up the stairs to the office of the Keeper of the Forge. Knocking on the door I walk in and wave, there before me, was a man in his 60ths his hair already grey but eyes remained a bright and lively blue.

Mister Wales was his name, he was a very kind old guy but he was also quite the jokester. Before he even moved here, he was a well-known comedian or so he says. Walking over to the seat I laugh seeing the whoopie cushion, removing it I sit down and smile to him.

Amari: Hello Mister Wales, it great to see u again but I come here on important business

Wales: Good day to u too Amari, what is it that u require hm? 

Amari: I'm thinking of building something for next winter but I don't have the right tools-

Wales: Amari, u do remember I still owe u favour, what tools do u?

Smiling I relax and hand him the list of the tools I would need.

Wales: This is quite the bunch, when would u need it by?

Amari: The start of spring or just after once the snow has melted slightly would be great thank u.

Wales: Alright then ill see u then have a good day Amari.

I get up waving to him as I walk down the stairs waving to the men once more before I head to Nutmeg, grabbing her saddle I haul myself up before I grab her reins clicking my tongue to get her to start moving. Walking through the town I look over the ships before I stop and stares at the Trade on Trade shop, I hadn't been there in a while and I felt like for some reason I should go in. Stopping Nutmeg once more I hop off her and heads into the shop, the owners were twins but the thing was they didn't look like it at all. Daniel the older twin had golden hair and brown eyes while the younger twin Dapple had brown hair and green eyes but none the less they were two great guys and were one of first to greet me when I had moved back into town.

Roaming the isles I walk up to the counter before freezing when I hear an oddly familiar clicking coming from below, slowly following the noise it leads me to the basement door. Now normally I wouldn't do this but that clicking reminded me of how Mourning speaks, opening the hatch I walk down following the light before I gasped looking at the sight before me.

A wounded yautja lay asleep on table with a cloth over his/her body I couldn't make out what gender it was due to how bad the light was. Nearly screaming when I see the twins head pop around the corner we stare at each other for a while before I laugh.

Amari: Well shit u have one up ur asses as well...


	12. Friend or Foe

Looking at the twins I quickly move over to wounded yautja, grabbing the cloth that hung over the wounded hunter I look at the wound that covered his arm and across his chest. Shaking my head I stare at the wounds before turning to look at the twins.

Amari: how long ago did u find him?

Daniel: A day at most, we tried to stop the bleeding but it hasn't helped much...WAIT how do u even know what that thing is ?!

Amari: I saved one from been killed just a few days ago, he's up in my cabin now, he's healed as well...It's a good thing I came when I did or else this one would have had to have his arm amputated. 

Dapple: W...what do u mean?

Amari: I'm no doctor or nurse but by the sights of the wound on his arm, it may be the start of an infection.

Dapple: What do u need?

Amari: Bring me ur first aid kit and Daniel, ill need u to hold him down cutting the infection away will hurt him even in his sleep and he will struggle.

Grabbing some gloves I put an old apron on before I turn to daniel seeing him getting into place, to hold the hunter down by his shoulders." I hope u don't wake up big guy because if u do I am gonna hate having to knock u back out " Look over to dapple when he places to Medkit by me, I nod thanks to him.

Amari: Ill try to make this as quick as I can but please hold tightly, Dapple grab his legs please and don't let go.

Looking over to Dapple to make sure he held tightly, I steady my shaking hands and grabbing the small scissors and I begin cutting away the infect skin of the wound. The wound itself was long and deep, around the wound his skin was bright green from the blood that had dried up.

Nearly jumping at the pain-filled roar that ripped from the hunter's mouth, I quickly start again to cut away the infected skin as I glance at the hunter's eyes seeing them darting around in a daze. Gulping I quickly finish cutting away the skin but before I can pull my hand back, the hunter breaks his nonwounded arm free and grabs mine squeezing heavily. Crying out from the pain I do the only thing I can think of in my panicked state...I hit his head with a chair that was nearby...

Staring at the hunter in shock as he passes out once more, I remain frozen until Dapples calling shakes me from my shock. Glancing back down to the hunter's wounded arm, I quickly grab the disinfectant pouring it all over the wound. Not even looking at the hunter when he roars again I grab the needle and thread before I start sowing up his wounds.

By the time I'm done Daniel and Dapple lay on the ground panting from how hard they had to try to restrain the Hunter. Grabbing the hunter's arm I move it back under the cloth as I look to the Twins.

Amari: I want answers now and don't try lying, also I want to buy a few things from ur store so get up off ur asses and let's go back upstairs.

Taking the gloves and apron off, I was happy to see no blood had gotten onto my clothes. Looking at the twins once more I glared at Daniel before at his arm as I could tell there was something wrong, glancing at Dapple's hand I could see they were bruised from how tightly they were holding the Hunters legs down. Sighing I grab the medkit and open it once more to get the cream I would need for Dapples' hands and the bandages for Daniels's arm.

Amari: We can do this the easy way or the hard way boys...

Chuckling when they both sit on the chairs near them, I walk over to Dapple first and start to gently rub the cream over his bruises. The cream itself was only sold here in the village because the plant it was made from only grew in the forest around the village and mountain. Putting the cream down I turn to Daniel.

Grabbing his arm gently I roll up his sleeve as I touch over his whole arm until he winces at one point, grabbing the bandages I roll them over his arm on the spot.

Amari: I'm very curious about how u did this Daniel.

Daniel: A isle fall and it hit my arm, how bad is it?

Amari: Not to bad, the muscle is bruised and the bone is cracked but within a few days, it should be fine and healed.

Clipping the bandage in place I grab the cream putting it back in the medkit as I hand it to Daniel. Walking up the stairs and out back into the shop before over to the counter, I wait a few minutes before the twins walk out the basement and over to where I was.

Daniel: Before u ask ill just tell u everything, It was last night around midnight and I was getting ready for bed. Dapple was asleep already and I had just finished cleaning the shop and getting things ready for the next day when suddenly I heard wood break but it wasn't on this level, it was in the basement. So wielding my broom I walked down into the basement switched on the light and there on the ground was that creature. 

Dapple: When the wood had broken I had woken up, I went downstairs to see what had happened when my brother came running up from the basement covered in green paint or so I thought but before I could ask him he grabbed my hand pulling me downstairs yelling for me to grab something to stop the bleeding and well after a few hours of changing the clothes over his wounds they start to dry up ...

Daniel: Once we thought it was ok to move him we got him onto the table and just put a cloth over him, we were too tired to do anything else so we didn't even notice his wounds were dirty were sorry

Amari: It's ok, I just hope he will be friendly when he wakes up but anyway you'll need a lot of meat for when he wakes up they are carnivorous but can eat fruit...But anyway I was wondering if u had any more of that special polish for me.

Daniel: The third aisle on ur right we also have the fibre cloths if u want them as well.

Amari: Yah I do I'm nearly finished mine.

Grabbing two clothes and polish, I walk back to the counter until a sketch pad catches my attention. Walking over to the shelf it was on I grab it looking through it until the box next it catches my eye as well, grabbing the box I stare at it in amazement. It was a whole set of Hunter Gear, grabbing the sketch pad I walk back to the counter putting down both the items as I hand the twins the correct amount of money.

Daniel: Come back soon ok Amari, we miss seeing u around here.

Grabbing my things I put them in a bag chuckling before I look to the twins.

Amari: U only love me here is because I normally buy things while we talk.

Waving to the twins I head out the shop and back over to Nutmeg, petting her mane as i hook the bag up to her saddle. Clicking my tongue I look around the town as Nutmeg starts moving going in the direction of the cabin...

Looking at the trees, I sigh wondering who that Hunter was and if he was the one who broke Tigers' communication device. Looking down I gasp stopping Nutmeg as blood lay in front of us, red blood meaning it was either human or animal. Jumping off Nutmeg I run to follow the blood until I stop at the sight before me, a mother wolf lay dead in the snow but what broke my heart, even more, was the 3 wolf pups that lay at her side trying to keep warm and hidden from the cold.

Looking around quickly to make sure no other wolves were around, I take my cape off getting it in the snow as I grab the pups putting them in my cape. The poor things were too weak to even move or growl at me, once I got them all I fold up the cape before picking it up and running back to Nutmeg.

Getting onto her saddle I nug her side commander her to gallop home, holding onto her reins tightly I keep an eye on the pups to make sure they don't fall from my lap as we come into the front yard. Jumping off Nutmeg I pull her into the stables before i close the door running to the house and inside over to the fire as I lay my cape down in front of it.

Sitting down i start rubbing the pups trying to help heat them, panicking slightly I look around on what I should do. Jumping slightly when a clawed hand comes over my shoulder I turn to face Mourning in a panic before I slowly calm down slightly.

Mourning: Ooman what is wrong, why are u in such a panic, I could smell it from before u even got close to the house.

Amari: On my way back I saw blood on the ground so I followed it and found theses pups under their dead mom's body. They're not responding, their cold and I don't know what to do 

Crying I look up at him helpless as I nearly jump when he sits next to me, grabbing me and placing me in his lap as a strong purr emits from him as he grabs the last pup rubbing it gently with the cape.

Mourning: Breath little Ooman, be patient if the pups are strong they will pup through. There is nothing more u can do for them -

A low whine of one of the pups makes me look to it sighing in relief. For the next hour, we continue to hold the pups until their bodies were warm enough before we placed them in the cape. Staying the way we were with me still in his lap I look at the pups thinking before I snap my head to Mourning's hand that held my wrist as a soft growl came from him.

Mourning: Little Ooman how did u get hurt, and why do u smell like another Yautja?

Looking at my arm I was shocked to have not noticed the huge bruise that was forming, it was a deep purple and covered the whole of half my forearm, small puncher marks with blood running down them were in the middle of it ." Guess like I was so busy worrying about others that I didn't notice my wound..."

Amari: Mourning when I was in town I found another Hunter...


	13. Healing time

Turning to look at Mourning I was quite surprised to see he was curious instead of furious...unless he thinks I mean a human hunter like me. Shaking my head I look at him again.

Amari: Sorry I should have been more specific, I mean a hunter like u, of ur kind.

The once curious look quickly turned to anger as a low growl began to leave him, patting his shoulder I grab his attention from whatever thoughts were clouding his head.

Amari: He was wounded, if I hadn't of helped him he would have lost his arm or even died from the infection that was settling in...

Mourning: Was he the one who hurt you like this and why haven't u tended to ur wound yet?

Amari: Well first off yes he was but it was because of all the pain he was in, I don't think he meant to do it and two this is the first time I'm looking at it.

Huffing I get up off his lap and head over to the cupboard grabbing the first aid kit before I walk over to him again sitting in lap making his tusks drop out of surprise which was pretty funny. Opening the first aid kit I frown seeing it was empty, looking around I think of what I have that could help at least disinfect my wound.

Amari: Welp, nothing can be done. The first aid kit is empty and I ain't going back down to the village until the snow is melted more

Half screaming I turn to look at Mourning since he suddenly had gotten up causing me to fall forward. Glaring at him I go to yell before he stops me when he grabs my wounded arm just above the wound while pulling me with him. Looking at him curiously I follow him until I freeze seeing where we were at ...we were right in front of my liquor cupboard..."Oh shit, this is gonna hurt badly..."

Turning to look at him I gulp when he grabs one of the whiskeys moving to the sink with my arm still in his hold.

Mourning: Ooman this will hurt badly ...try not to scream too loudly I do not wish to have a headache after this

With those words, he opened the lid before tipping it over my arm...Everything went black for me afterwards, the pain was just too much, it was as if he had poured lava onto my arm and it had somehow gotten into my veins and started going up the whole of the arm. The look of shock on Mourning's face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Mourning Pov:

Holding Amari close to me, I keep pouring the ooman alcohol over her wound. Once the bottle was empty I through the bottle into the sink before picking her up, the pain had been too much for her and caused her to faint. Walking back into the living room, I place her down onto the couch before I grab my mask putting it on to look at the damage that had been done to my...Amari's arm. Glancing up only for a second I was mildly surprised to find some of her ribs were hurt.

"It couldn't have been the other Yuatja who did this to her ribs ...maybe an animal ... from when she was hunting, I should have stayed longer and protected her from this...WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING SHE IS JUST A HOOMAN FEMALE...who saved my life by risking hers, nursed me back to health and has been nothing but kind to me ..."

Putting my mask down I look up at her face, how could a creature that is so ruthless be so beautiful and kind. Shaking my head I walk around looking for a bandage or something I can use to wrap up her wounds, checking the medkit the Amari has I chuckle seeing a bandage hiding under one of the empty packagings.

Grabbing the bandage I look at her arm before at her chest to her ribs, which one was I gonna bandage. Sighing I move to her pushing her shirt up and over her head before I start wrapping the bandage over her ribs. Once done I put a blanket over her before I turn to look at her arm...  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Amari pov

Yawning I slowly open my eyes only to be met with the face of Mournings but his eyes were closed. Freezing I slowly realize where I am...IM ON HIS CHEST!! " OMG OMG OMG I'm laying on a hot aliens chest and I can't even move, he's got his arms wrapped around me and I don't want to wake him up!!!"Panicking I glance around before I freeze once more when I see his eyes open only for him to stare at me amused.

Amari: I..I'm sorry I didn't mean...

Mourning: Hush Little dagger, relax and let ur wounds heal

Staring at him I sigh softly laying my head back down on his chest listening to heartbeat but still remaining tense, gasping I look at him when he begins to purr a soft but deep purr. Sighing I relax fully against him, it was like laying on a massage chair.

Turning I look at the flames of the fire before I bring my hand up to look at the wound, but to my surprise, all that remained was the heavy bruising. Looking up at Mourning I go to ask about it before I stop...I didn't want to ruin this moment... and if I could I would remain like this for the rest of winter...


	14. The first fight...

Amari Pov: A Few weeks later...

Its been a few weeks since I was wounded and through those weeks, Mourning has been nothing but protective over me. It was cute at first but now it's hella annoying, I can't even go to the bathroom without him standing by the door to keep guard and whats worse is he won't let me go down to the village or even step outside my own house. I tried once and ended up stuck in one of his net traps, he even gets worried for when I pick up a knife to cut the vegetables.

I'm going crazy from how long iv been such inside here, there is absolutely nothing to do. The books that sat in my shelf now lay on the coffee table finished, the artbook I had gotten from the store the pages are already filled up, hell even the hunter set I had gotten the knives were blunt.

"This protectiveness he has over me has to end soon or else I might flip, I need to talk with him soon. He should be coming back from hunting in a few minutes.."Looking at the clock I sit on the couch sighing since I was stuck in here the whole time, Mourning has been the one providing the meat for the dinner every night.

Looking at the door when I hear it open I glare at him softly as I get up folding my arms over my chest as I look at him seriously causing him to freeze in his place.

Amari: We need to talk Mourning and ur not gonna like what I have to say.

Watching him closely as he moves over to the couch I stand in front of the coffee table still glaring at him sternly before I sigh taking a deep breath and relaxing."How am I gonna say this without sounding rude or mean?!"Opening my eyes I smile softly to him as I keep my arms folded.

Amari: First off I want to thank u for hunting every day for the meat and well also been friendly to my chickens.

Watching him I see his posture slowly relax as I sit down before I sigh and look to him frowning causing him to tense up again slightly.

Amari: But this protectiveness u have over me has to end or just bring it back down a notch, I can't be stuck in my own house for the rest of the year. I do need to go down to the village every once in a while and I do need to keep my animals fed but not just that, I need space away from well...u, I'm not used to company and as much as ur company is lovely i do need my own time but with u stalking me where ever I go that's impossible ...

Mourning: Protect u, keep u safe, away from harm-

Amari: NO MOURNING I NEED MY SPACE, I GET THAT UR TRYING TO PROTECT ME BUT I CAN PROTECT MYSELF, I HAVE BEEN DOING IT FOR NEARLY MY WHOLE LIFE... I don't need u to baby me every freak' en second of every day.

I freeze staring at him as his body twitches with anger while a deep growl comes from him as he turns his face up to me staring me in the eyes.

Mourning: I will not allow u to leave this house, and that's final.

Watching him in disbelief as he gets up heading for the door, I grab his arm glaring at him.

Amari: I don't need u to baby me every gosh damn minute, I'm a grown woman I can take care of my self, I feel caged in here Mourning I need fresh air and sunlight, not wooden walls, I need to be able to leave my house whenever I want, not have u trapping me in here like some caged bird!

Mourning: I DONT WANT TO SEE U HURT AGAIN AMARI!!

Staring at him in shock I slowly let his arm go as he clinches his first looking like he wanted to say something else. Moving back I watch as he opens the door and walks out quickly leaving me to my clouded mind, gripping my fists I run-up to my room and jumps onto my bed screaming into my pillow loudly before curling up.

I have always hated getting into fights with someone I cared about, whether it be a friend or family member I just hated it, I couldn't stand the silence that it left in the house afterwards or the actions that come from avoiding each other...I just hope I haven't just killed our friendship...  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Mourning pov:

Growling softly I run into the woods in the direction of my ship, I needed to fuel my anger out on something and that something would be training. Jumping down to my ship i land silently before I walk inside going to my weapons cupboard I take my weapons and armour off before stomping out over to the trees.

Even if the trees could only take 1 or 2 hits it would do, for now, snarling I begin punching the trees picturing it to be an enemy"HOW DARE SHE, ALL I WISH TO DO IS PROTECT HER AAND KEEP HER FROM HARM" Snarling I punch the tree in front of me with more force causing it to break in half and fall. Glancing at my first I growl softly annoyed to see I broken the skin on my knuckles, stomping back to my ship I walk over to the medkit grabbing the same ointment I had used on Amari's arm.

Breath softly I walk out onto the ramp of my ship before I look down thinking"Amari was right I have been treating her like a pup even though I have seen how she hunts...I need to apologize to her but how ooman culture is far more different than my species ..."  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
A few days later: Amari Pov

Its been 5 days since the fight Mourning and I have had and through that whole time, I haven't seen him once, part of me thinks he went back to his ship and the other part of me thinks he died out in the wilderness which I hope didn't happen.

Sighing I look down at the book I'm reading it was a new book from the village I had traded some my meat for a whole bunch of books but it been worth it so far even if this is the first book I'm reading out of the collection.

Turning another page I look up out the window, another storm was on its way I could see it from here which meant it would be a big storm maybe last a few days at most. Putting my book down I get up heading into the kitchen to make some more coffee when suddenly a knock at the door stops me, grabbing a knife from the draw I walk to the door before opening it quickly only to look around confused, no one was there.

Lowing my hand that had the knife in it, I look down seeing a skull on my porch. The skull itself looked to be engraved with silver patterns which made the white of the skull stand out even more somehow. All together the skull was beautiful but huge it looked to be the skull of elder stag.

Looking around again I smirk seeing a shimmer in the branches of a nearby tree, closing my door I walk over to my fireplace handing the skull above it as I glance at the window discreetly seeing the shimmer there watching"I guess this a peace offering from him, is he too scared to reveal himself?"

Looking at the skull I think smirking to my self as I look at the time nodding as I run upstairs, grabbing a coat before I look to the puppies seeing that they are asleep, I nod running downstairs before out the door and over to Nutmeg stables, saddling her up I nug her side to get her gallop as I head for the village praying that the Hunter store was still open.

A few hours later:

Sighing I smile looking at the gift I have for Mourning when I had left it was midday but now it was already getting dark out. I was lucky since I had just gotten there in time before the closing while also managing to get them to let me use their forge.

Once home I lead Nutmeg back into her stable as I glare at the mess, sighing since I know I will have to clean her stable and the chicken coop tomorrow I close the door after feeding her. Holding the gift I look around carefully before I sigh walking inside before gasping when I see Mourning sitting there looking at me seriously. Without even thinking about it I run tackling him into a hug.

Amari: Where were u I was so worried about u?

Looking at him I blush releasing him quickly as I look away before I sigh.

Amari: Look I'm sorry for shouting at u, it's just I cant be locked-

Mourning: I know u can't and it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have treated u like a pup when u are not. You are far stronger than a pup and I apologize for treating u as such ...i..I just could bare to see u hurt again Little Dagger.

I chuckle at the nickname before I smile at him.

Amari: I forgive u also I have a gift for u, I hope u like it. 

Mourning: Is that where u went running off to?

I nod looking around for it before I spot it on the floor by the door, jogging over to it I pick it up before I walk over to him handing the box to him.

Amari: Open it up 

I smile excitedly as I sit back as I watch him open the lid before I chuckle at his face seeing his tusks drop as he picks up the blades from inside the box.

Amari: Do u like them, I made them just for u as thanks for all u have done for me.

I smile nervously at him seeing as he hasn't moved fro the past few minutes, yelping I look at him when he suddenly grabs me into a hug.

Mourning: Thank u Little Dagger, these daggers are beautiful ...U said u made them urself that's very impressive

I blush softly smiling when he begins to purr as I chuckle.

Amari: Thanks Tiger


	15. Meeting the New Yautja

Amari pov:

Sitting on the couch I turn to look at Mourning, it has been a few weeks since I have last been to the Keeper of the Forge. The due date for the tools Mourning needs is coming up soon and I will have to leave for the village that day but then there is also the topic of the Unknown Yautja. Who he is and why he is here are the first questions I would like to ask him, that's if Mourning doesn't kill him the next time he sees him.

Amari: Mourning we have to chat about tomorrow.

Mourning: What do u mean Little Dagger.

Amari: Well I need to go down to the village to the Keeper of the Forge but then again I would also like to check up on the unknown Yatuja sitting in the twin's basement.

The look on his face could already tell me, he didn't like the idea of me going back into the town alone. Chuckling I grab his hand smiling as I squeeze it to reassure him, getting up I walk around the table thinking on something before I smirk.

Amari: What if I could get u to the twin's shop, then u can deal with the Yautja and I can go to the Keeper of the Forge.

Mourning: Why would u need to go to this "Keeper of the Forge", is he an elder of the village.

Amari: No not at all, he is an elder but there are many in the village.

Mourning: How many Elders are in this Village?

Amari: 12 maybe, I think that's how many there are...Wait what elder of u talking about, I'm talking about the elderly people who old and wise.

Mourning: I am as well, now what were u saying about this "Keeper of the Forge"?

Amari: I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess I have to tell, he's making u tools so that u can repair ur communication device and the due date of them is tomorrow unless something has happened.

The silence I was met with was quite unnerving but the look on his face calmed me down, I had once again shocked him into silence. I laugh softly as I walk over to him sitting next to him smiling as I waited for him to snap out of it.

Mourning: When did u arrange this, I don't ever remember letting u out the house the past few weeks.

Amari: It was the same day I had gotten wounded but before it happened, it was the day u were finally able to hold a chicken.

Laughing I grab the blanket looking to him as I become serious.

Amari: A storm is coming soon so tomorrow we will have to wake up early so I'm tasking u with waking me up early like even before the sun rises ok, also I'm warning u now I might throw knives at u when I wake up.

I shake my head when I hear him chuckle as I look at him seriously.

Amari: I'm been serious here I keep like over a hundred handcrafted daggers under my bed, I'm not gonna get jumped by a bear.

Mourning: U were jumped by a bear, what is this animal u speak of, is it dangerous?

Amari: Yes it had sharp claws and teeth, actually let me show u.

Grabbing my phone I bring up a picture of a bear before I show it to Mourning.

Amari: They normally don't wake up in winter so we are fine for now, but in spring and summer there are about 4 of them in the woods around us, I haven't been able to track them down yet though.

Putting my phone down I stretch yawning the events from the past few days has tired me out emotionally and mentally. Walking over to the stairs I turn to look at Mourning.

Amari: I'm gonna go to sleep Mourning, u know where the food is, knock urself out and ill see u in the morning, Tiger.

Walking slowly up the stairs I head into the bathroom running myself a bath as I pour some bubble bath in it while thinking over what would have to be done tomorrow. Getting undressed I turn the water off before sliding into the bath instantly relaxing once the water fully covered me to my shoulders.

Laying my head back I smile recalling Mourning's shocked expression, I guess he hadn't expected me to truly go out of my way to help him. Grabbing the body wash I quickly start cleaning my body before getting out, releasing the water as I do.

Grabbing my fluffy towel I get dry my self before I head into my room to get changed into my onesie. Laying back into my pillows I smile curling up as I pull the blanket over myself, smirking I look at it remembering how I got it. It was the hide of the bear that had attacked me one morning when I slept, if I hadn't of had my dagger with me... I would not have survived that attack. Closing my eyes I slowly fall asleep into a deep sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning:

Groaning I slowly wake from a deep sleep by gentle shakes to my arm, turning over I glare at Mourning who was now by the door looking about ready to run.SIghing I slowly get up before I smirk pulling out my daggers just to tease him, looking back up I was shocked to find he was already getting into a stance to block me.

Sliding the daggers back under my bed I yawn stretching as I head downstairs past him. I felt like a vampire who had just woken up from a 1000 year sleep. Rubbing my eyes I head over to the coffee machine to make my self a pot of coffee, turning to look at Mourning who was still tense I chuckle softly.

Amari: Don't worry I'm surprisingly in a good mood this morning, so once I'm dressed and had my coffee, ill make us a big breakfast I get the feeling we will need it, hey do u want to try some coffee? 

Mourning: What is this coffee, is it that black liquid that is coming from that machine?

Amari: yah its super good especially if u add cream and sugar to it.

Smiling I pour half a cup for him and a big cup for myself, I didn't wish to waste the coffee if he didn't like it. Grabbing the sugar I put 4 teaspoons in before I grab the cream pouring it into the coffee.

Amari: If u like sweet things then take 3 of 4 teaspoons of sugar, the cream just replaces the milk and gives it a more creamy taste I guess.

Grabbing my cup I head back up to my room to get changed into some warmer clothes for the day, I always wondered how Mourning could walk around in only some netting and his armour, it amazes me.

Grabbing my coffee once I was done getting dressed I head back down the stairs and into the kitchen only to witness the funniest thing ever, Mourning couldn't get the cup to his mouth because of this he was getting frustrated be it seemed like he refused to give up. Finally deciding to lend some help I grab a straw from inside my cupboard before I put it in the cup.

Amari: Now try, sorry I should have known u would need something like this

Walking over the fridge I pull out some bacon, sausage, eggs, and finally some premade waffle mixture. Walking over to stove I begin cooking today's breakfast, for once I was starved, mostly because of not having dinner last night. Glancing over to Mourning, I was super curious to see how he would react to the taste of coffee, and to my joy, he seemed to like it, either that or he hated it but didn't want to waste it.

Finally, after a full 15 minutes of cooking, I put the last waffle down on my plate before I smile handing him his plate which consisted of 6 huge waffles,3 eggs 4 bacon, and 6 sausages. He really likes Sausages, mostly the beef ones though. As for my plate, it was almost half of what was on his plate.

Pulling out my phone I start looking through the pictures on my phone from over the years which wasn't that many actually, only 6 but each of them held a story behind them. Smiling I quickly finish up my food before slowly drinking my coffee as I wait for Mourning to be finished.

Amari: Ok so I was thinking, what if I hook the cart up to Nutmeg and u stay hidden in the cart as we go through the Village, not many people will be up but I don't wish to risk it. I'll drop u and the cart off at the Twins and ill come in with u so they don't shit themselves but ill have to leave after that, I don't want to risk getting caught in a storm on the way back.

Glancing over to Mourning I smile seeing him nod even though he was stuffing his mouth full of the sausages. Chuckling I get up grabbing his plate once he is finished along with mine as I put them in the sink before I head out to Nutmegs Stable to saddle her up. Grabbing the cart I haul it to the front of the stables before I hook Nutmeg up to it. Running back in the stables I grab an extra blanket that I can use to cover the top of the cart.

Smiling once I finish hooking the blanket up I turn to see Mourning petting Nutmeg making me smile wider.

Amari: That's Nutmeg, she was the only reason u were able to survive because if I didn't have her I wouldn't of being able to bring u back to my house. Now come on we have to get going the sun is about to rise.

Jumping onto her saddle I wait until Mourning is under the blanket before I whistling getting Nutmeg to start a fast trot down the path to the village.

It took us half an hour to get down to the village and by that time the sun had already risen a small bit over the mountains. Pulling up in front of the twin's shop I hop off of Nutmeg patting her side. Glancing around I flinch slightly by the sound of the sheriff's voice right behind me, whipping around I glare at him holding my heart.

Amari: Jeez sheriff if I hadn't known better I would have thought u were trying to give me a heart attack, now what the hell do u want this early in the morning?

Sheriff: It's rare to see u pulling into the village with a cart Amari, what do u have under there, it looks to be quite big. Already getting a head start on the Hunting Festival?

Gulping softly when the sheriff starts poking at the blanket and the cart getting very close to Mourning.

Amari: No I haven't, I ain't no cheater sheriff, unlike u and ur ancestors I play by the rules of hunters code.

Smirking I watch as his focus shifts from Mourning to me instantly, standing my ground I watch as he marches over to me right until he was a few feet from me as his whole body shook with anger.

Sheriff: My family and ancestors have never cheated once at the Hunters Festival and u know it.

Amari: Oh then why u getting so offensive, it kinda makes u seem more guilty sheriff.

Smirking I cover the few feet that were between us in seconds as I chuckle when he flinches back.

Amari: We both know who is gonna win this Hunters festival this year.

Sheriff: Mark my words brat, I will win this Festival one way or another.

With those words I watched him stalk away as I relax instantly before I look around quickly before peeking into the cart motioning Mourning out quickly before making a run into the twin's shop.

Once inside I put the closed sign on the door before locking the door as I head to the counter.

Amari: DAPPLE, DANIEL GET UR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!

I laugh hard watching as the two twins fall over each other to get to front counter only to freeze when they see Mourning behind me.

Amari: Guys this is Mourning he's the yautja I cared for, he's here to see the other yautja, by the way, how is he.

Dapple: Destructive and very silent.

Daniel: He's fine but after he woke up and ate he has done nothing but destroy our things in the basement maybe ur friend can calm him down.

Amari: I hope but anyway I need to go to the Keeper of the Forge now, so I'm leaving Mourning here to deal with the other yautja, I should be back within a few hours 

Daniel: As long as he sorts out that yautja in the basement and doesn't get to much blood on the walls I'm fine.

Dapple: and he doesn't come up when the customers are here.

Amari: Yah I understand.

Waving to the twins I lead Mourning to the basement stairs as I walk down with him, I wanted to at least now the Yautja's name before I left, yelping I quickly duck as a chair is thrown our way. Glancing up I chuckle seeing Mourning holding the chair before I watch as he stalked off to the back of the basement only to come back a few minutes later with the Yautja covering his cheek and looking like a dog when it knowns its done something wrong.

Amari: Hello I'm Amari, I'm the one who helped save ur patch u up. 

Yautja: Yes, u were the one who hit me on the head with the ooman stool. I can not hold it against u since I was harming u. I apologize for that but may I ask how to u speak our language.

Amari: Well Mourning behind u used his Mask to imprint the language into my brain, but anyway what is ur name, Honourable Hunter?

Shadow: My name is Shadow Whisper and I am no Honourable Hunter.

Mourning: He is a Young Blood but what is ur purpose for being on this planet.

Shadow: I was placed on this planet with my elder brothers for our Chiva but we were ambushed and my brother slain by bad bloods. They deem me unworthy to kill and left me to die, I survived for a month before they found me alive again and begun to hunt me that is all I can remember.

Mourning: what is ur clan Young Blood.

Shadow: Mount Burning Flame Honourable hunter.

Mourning: U are from the same clan as me but yet I do not remember a Chiva been placed here. The last one was 4 months ago.

Shadow: I know and I have been hunted for 3 of those months.

Amari: I'm gonna leave u two alone I need to get going quickly, ill see u later Tiger.

Mourning: Safe travels Little Dagger 

Waving to the two of them I walk back up the stairs of the basement before closing the door and walking past the twins to Nutmeg, hopping onto her saddle I nudge her side to get her to start moving as I head us in the direction of the Forge.


	16. The storm be a brewing!

Looking up at the Forge I can't help the big sense of dread that comes over me, something went wrong I can feel it in my bones, either that or the storm is moving faster which means something bad will happen later on. Stopping once we are the entrance I tie Nutmeg up before hopping off her walking into the Forge only to freeze when I notice none of the workers were there like normal.

Amari: Keeper where are u, whats going on?

Walking over to the stairs I slowly climb up the stairs and I walk over to the office door before peeking inside and relaxing, it seems I'm just super early. Knocking on the door to get Mister Wales attention I walk over to the chair sitting down smiling.

Wales: Morning Amari, I'm guessing ur here for the tools correct?

Amari: Yah I am Mister Wales with the storm rolling in so quickly I would like to get the tools and be gone back to my little cabin soon.

Chuckling I look over to Mister Wales before the window.

Amari: I'm guessing because of the storm ur not calling any of the boys into work today?

Wales: No because I don't want to caught in this storm and I don't think u do either, the tools are the first machine, and if u ever need them repaired u know where to come to.

Amari: Thank u so much again Mister Wales, haha ill try and get u some more rabbits this Hunting Festival kay, bye now.

Getting off the chair I wave to Mister Wales as I jog down the stairs and over to the toolbox, it was full of all the tools Mourning would need to repair his device. Walking outside I could already feel the bitter coolness from the storm winds, putting the toolbox into the cart I glance around before I smile seeing some wood left lying by a tree. Running over to it I grab it hauling it back to the cart" Now if anyone of suspicious then I can just tell them I'm building /repairing something at my cabin"

Getting onto Nutmeg back I nug her side to get her to start trotting as I head back to the Village, things would be harder now since I have to somehow get Mourning into the cart without anyone seeing but it's now high morning and everyone is awake and out. Sighing I rub my head thinking on an idea on how to get Mourning out the village without being suspicious.

Riding back into the Village I wave to people as I pass them, pulling up to the Trade on Trade Shop, I get off Nutmeg petting her side before walking in and over to the counter.

Amari: Are they done talking yet? 

Dapple: Yes but seems as though things didn't go to plan, they had a fight and Daniel had to stop them by throwing a chair between them, sure they weren't happy about it but things have been quiet since then and I can only guess their in a silent zone right now.

SIghing I nod heading to the basement door before I left it walking down the stairs only to find Mourning growling silently in one corner and Shadow growling silently in another corner." They look as if their naughty kids put in the time out corners" I could help but laugh as I walked over to Mourning.

Amari: Ok what happened here and why are u silently glaring at the wall?

Mourning: We got into an argument and the ooman male stopped us from fighting.

Glancing in the direction of Shadow I sigh softly shaking my head before I look back to Mourning.

Amari: Well come on we need to get back home soon, the storm winds are already here which means the storm is close and I still need to clean our the coop and the stable.

Grabbing Mourning arm I drag him with me up the stairs and into the shop before I let his arm go to close the basement doors. Turning to him I was shocked to find he was gone, walking only a few feet I hit my head on something invisible. Chuckling when I realize what he did, I turn walking out the shop to the cart.

Amari: Mourning can u do me a favour and run back to my cabin, I need to pick up some groceries and I don't want u getting trapped in the storm while I'm in the store ok.

The sound of huge thumps was the only answer I got when he started running back to my cabin, walking across the street to the store I walk inside going through the aisle looking for the things I need before I walk over to the counter to pay for everything.

Once everything was paid for, I bid a good day to the lady behind the counter before i turn heading back to Nutmeg. Strapping the bag to the side of Nutmegs saddle, I hop on clicking my tongue to start her moving into a fast trot.

When I arrived home I quite shocked to find Mourning laying on the carpet staring at my hunters Equipment while having the puppies laying on his back asleep. Quickly taking a picture I chuckle putting the groceries on the table, sneaking back outside I close the door before I take the tools and food from the cart placing them by the door. Unhooking the cart from Nutmeg I pull it back to where it was meant to be before I grab the blanket that was over it.

Sighing as I walk into the stable I quickly close the doors before putting the blanket down before grabbing the cleaning supplies. Cleaning both the stable and chicken coop in one day was very tiring, by the time I finished my arms were numb and I was sure I would have blisters on my hands from holding the broom for so long.

Leading Nutmeg back into her Stable I quickly give her fresh water and food before I walk out closing the barn door. Walking back up the steps to the house I walk inside and chuckles softly when a cup of steaming hot coffee was placed in my hands.

Mourning: How long will this storm last?

Amari: 3 to 4 days and through those days it's gonna be snowing heavily so I'm putting u on house arrest.

Chuckling I walk past him drinking my coffee as I go and sit on the couch before I smirk when I see Mourning walking over to me holding the bag of dog treats.

Mourning: What is the purpose of this bag.

Amari: I was thinking since the puppies are big enough why don't we start training them or just I can train them since u have ur tools now, I bet I'll be bush with ur ship.

Looking down as the sudden realization hit me hard, he wasn't gonna be here much longer, a month at max unless something happens. Grabbing the bag of dog treats from him I walk over to the puppies to begin teaching them little tricks.


	17. The creature appears

Laying in my bed I glance out the window in despair, I could fall asleep I had been trying since 9 o'clock to fall asleep and it was currently 3 am. I tried everything from different positions and even swapping out my pillows and blankets for different ones but nothing helped my mind was just too awake and I couldn't stop thinking that this would be the last month or so that Mourning would be here.

Sighing I focus my attention outside, its been snowing ever since nightfall and the snow has just risen up and up. It's only been snowing for a few hours but the snow was ready a few feet high," I won't be leaving this house anytime soon not unless its to feed the animals, I hope they are ok, and when I do have to leave the house maybe I can jump through my window to get to them..."

Getting up I slip on my fluffy black slippers before grabbing my lantern heading down the stairs to the kitchen, I won't be able to sleep tonight I know that for a fact. Putting the coffee machine on I refill the coffee beans before I put my mug under the hole as I wait for it to finish."Why do I feel so sadden that Mournings gonna be leaving soon, do I have feelings for him, I mean he's cute and strong and is very sweet ...oh gosh..."

Grabbing my coffee I walk over to the table by the window sitting down as I rub the rim of my cup."I'm in love with a cute alien from space, who most probably hunts my kind and is just trying to get home to his family... what the fuck is wrong with me"Taking a sip from my coffee I return my stare to the snowflakes outside, there was no snowflake alike they were all different and unique, each with a different shape and size but beautiful in so many ways.

Looking down I drink more of my coffee as I look around at the darkness in my home, sighing I look back to the window.

Amari: Mourning u can stop stalking me and come over here, I already know ur there...

Glancing back to the corner on the far right end of the house I stare at the motionless figure as it starts moving towards me slowly. Moving quickly I jump out the way slamming my mug into the creature that tried to tackle me. It was huge for starters with obsidian black skin across its long body, a huge long tail whipped ferociously behind it. It had a long domed head and no eyes what so ever, gleaming sharp teeth posed in its maw as what looks like to be a second mouth lay at the bottom of its mouth, drool dripping down from its lips as it stared at me daring me to move or take a breath.

Panting softly from the fear I watched its lips curl into a snarl as it lept at me only to miss when I ducked under it dashing to my bedroom. Screaming I turned to the thing as it grabs my leg with its clawed hand, quickly grabbing onto the bannisters on the sides of the stairs I begin kicking its head. Aiming wrong I end up hitting its teeth and hearing a very audible crunch, I quickly remove my foot as it hisses loudly in pain, running quickly up the last bet of stairs I jump over my bed, quickly grabbing my daggers.

Standing in the centre of my room I crouch quickly getting into a better stance as I keep my focus on the door, the creature had already started clawing my door down. It was playing with me thinking I wouldn't be able to defend myself. With a roar the creature broke down my door running at me very quickly, acting on instincts I duck as it jumps for me as I spin under it cutting its hind left leg deeply...or so I thought, glancing at my dagger when a sizzling sound met my ears, I was shocked to find it had melted away. Quickly throwing my other daggers I jump dashing downstairs hiding in one of the cupboards of the kitchen.

Holding my breath I cover my nose and mouth as I close my eyes shaking slightly as heavy thumps made their way down the stairs in slowly into the lounge. Counting down from one hundred I keep my calm as the thumps made their way into the kitchen, shaking heavily I suddenly remember what Mourning had said a plan begins to form in my head.

Realizing where I needed to get to, I ready my self as the huge thumps walked past me back into the lounge. Slowly opening the cupboard I crawl out grabbing another mug, counting again I ready my aim as I throw it in the direction of the stairs distracting the creature as I run over to the cupboard quickly, slamming it open I grab the Yautja daggers from inside before swiftly turning around.

I was frozen in shock, when I had turned around the creature was already in the air flying to me my body had moved on its own as I thrust the dagger out. The creature had impaled its head on the dagger ...panting heavily I stare at it as it slowly stops moving, glancing at the dagger I was amazed to find it was still in perfect condition. Shaking my head quickly as I remember the acidic blood the creature has, I drag the creature up the stairs to my room, opening the window I climb out first pulling the dead creature with me before I put my foot on its head pushing it off the dagger before I watch its body fall off and into the snow below me.

Panting heavily I climb back inside my house closing the door as I rub my hands together walking back downstairs still holding the daggers. Grabbing a mug I walk over to the coffee machine pouring my self some more coffee as I look over the mess the creature had made...at least now I would have something to do for the next few days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the chapter  
> A good cup of coffee can fix many bad situations!


	18. IM A FULLY BLOODED HUNTER!!

Turning towards the door when it bangs open, I face Mourning who held a look of worry on his face but before I could get up he was already there hugging me close to him while looking around for something. Dropping the daggers onto the floor I relax in his hold as the weight of what had just happened settles into my mind."I was once again nearly killed... and this time when Mourning could have helped me he wasn't here..." Looking up at him quickly I push my self from him glaring at him as I keep myself from crying.

Amari: WHERE WERE YOU, WHY WERENT YOU HERE!?

Mourning: I...I was fixing my device ooman, I heard ur scream and came as fast as I could.

Stilling my anger I take a deep breath as a tear rolls onto my cheek before I look at him again, grabbing his hand I drag him to the window before pointing to the ground below the window.

Amari: I was attacked by this giant black serpent... I ..I managed to kill it and dump its body outside because its blood is acidic b..but I ...

I look down crossing my arms over my chest to comfort myself as the room falls into an uneasy silence before a soft purr cut through it. Looking up to Mourning I was surprised to see a mixture of pride, happiness, and worry in his eyes causing them to shine brighter than normal but before I could ask him about it he had already jumped out the window.

Watching him from where I was, I watched curiously as he snapped off the claws before turning to face me, motioning me to come to him. Gulping I jump down landing in the snow as it softened my landing, getting to my feet I was met by Mourning's face.

Mourning: Hold still Little dagger

Freezing in my spot I watched as he brought the claw to my face. Fear quickly set into my mind but a short growl from Mourning kept me from running. Bracing myself for the pain, I hiss lowly as he started drawing a marking on my forehead, flinching slightly I try to remain still as I begin to shake from the pain, it was nearly as bad as when he poured the whiskey on my arm.

Watching him move away I quickly dive headfirst into the snow as I relax when the coldness takes away most of the pain. Looking back to him I watch as he clicks his tusks together observing me with a smile. Forcing a smile to my face I get up looking to him.

Amari: You have some explaining to do but first let's get inside.

Heading back to the front of the house I was happy to find it wasn't barracked with snow, walking inside I run over to the fireplace to warm up, my fingers were stone cold and I didn't even want to see what colour my toes were since my sleepers were wet from the snow. Turning to the door I could see Mourning hanging the creature up outside the house, shivering slightly I turn back to the fire before I glance behind me to the Yautja Dagger/duel swords.

Grabbing them I look over the blade to see how much damage there was but it was still perfect only dulled slightly. Glancing up to Mourning I smile to him thinking before I point to my forehead.

Amari: This marking is it like Hunter Marking? It reminds me of the trails I had to go through to get my Hunting privilege.

Chuckling I move letting him sit beside me before I crawl into his lap shivering slightly from the heat that pouring out from his body. Looking up to his face I smile softly seeing the guilt fulled look on his face while his eyes still held the pride.

Mourning: The marking shows that you are a Blooded Hunter, that you have faced ur Chiva and come out successful but it is also the marking of my clan, each clan has their marking.

Amari: Yah that explains a few things, so it's like a Right of Passage then.

Quickly getting up I run over to the mirror to look at the marking before I flinch when I touch it seeing it was still sensitive. Walking over to the first aid kit I grab the cream, spreading some over my fingers before massaging it into the marking. Turning back to Mourning I could still see the look of guilt on his face. Walking over to him I put my hand on his cheek looking at him as he leans into my hand purring.

Amari: Whats wrong Tiger, why are you so down.

Mourning: I regret that I wasn't here to protect u little Dagger, I cannot bear to think about what would have happened to you.

Amari: Hey hey I'm fine aren't I, I'm not even hurt, just a bit spooked...hey wait how did it even get in. I would have heard it if it had broken a window or door down to get in.

Mourning: I must have left the window in the guestroom open after I left...

Gasping I quickly get up running to look at the window, and sure enough, it was wide open. Claw marks ran along the window frame, looking around quickly I quickly get onto my hands and knees looking under the bed. Relaxing I pull the puppies from under the bed cuddling them to my chest as I walk downstairs chucking.

Amari: They survived ... Hey, they are getting quite big maybe we can start teaching them defence training.

Walking back over to Mourning, I sit in his lap petting the puppies as they get out my lap walking around."I will need to start teaching them how to hunt their food soon or at least give them meat and not milk or dog biscuits."

Turning to face Mourning I blush thinking before I peck his tusk before I sit down looking away as embarrassment washes over me like a rainfall. Getting up I turn to head for my bedroom before a clawed hand pulls me back down to Mourning lap, turning to look at him I shocked to fight his cheeks glowing a bright green blush before a hand pushes me to lay my head on his chest.

Mourning: Sleep Little Dagger, we will clean up when we wake up next.

Sighing I chuckle curling up in his lap falling asleep, not noticing the look of love in his eyes or the increased glow on his cheeks.


	19. A Normal Day

Slowly waking up I was quickly made of aware of the heat behind me and the huge rumble that came from my stomach. Opening my eyes slightly I glance behind me to see Mourning fast asleep, leaning back against the couch. Slowly getting out of his hold I was slightly surprised to see his eyes were already open and that he was watching me, blushing softly I scratch my cheek nervously before I stretch again to get the aching out of my muscles.

Amari: Did you just stay there the whole time I slept just so not to wake me?

I head to the kitchen as I see him nod his head before I listen as gets up following me. Grabbing the eggs and bacon from the fridge, I quickly set to work making our huge breakfast and through the whole process, I could feel Mournings piecing eyes on my back, watching every move I made.

Amari: Sooo I'm guessing your either hungry and staring at the food I'm making or you have something on your mind and u wish to talk about it but ur too scared to do so?

The loud angry growl that came from Mourning was frightening, quickly I realized what I had done...I had just insulted his honour by calling him scared to talk to me. Quickly turning around I could see the annoyance in his eyes, putting the fork that was in my hand down, I walk over to him grabbing his hand gently before I looking him in the eyes.

Amari: You know I didn't mean it like that, that and I was teasing you. I would never, ever say something against your honour and you should know that.

I could see the surprise in his eyes as I watched his tusks click together once. Letting his hand go I quickly start plating out our food before I look to him smirking as I think on a way to apologizes.

Amari: How about after breakfast and my bath, we go tracker hunting with the pups.

The look on his face was priceless, it was both shock and curiosity before it suddenly morphed into his normal look.

Mourning: What is this tracker hunting?

Amari: Tracker hunting is a way to teach young hunters or pups how to track down prey they have yet to see or lost. I thought since I need to catch up on my skills and the pups need to learn how to hunt that we could go tracker hunting. It's also a good way to claim the best hunting spots in the valley...

Mourning: Little blade why would u need to claim hunting grounds?

Amari: For the hunter festival, its where two hunters go against each other to see how many creatures they can hunt and kill but there is catch the creature must have hardly any damage done to it so the kill must be a one-shot kill otherwise u get ur hunter badge stripped from you.

Mourning: And this hunter badge?

Amari: Ok picture this, the village down the mountain is like the clan I belong to. Everyone knows everyone and everything that goes on inside the village, we are all one big family. There is a hunter group inside the village that only hunts for the village since not many like the sight of blood. I am apart of that hunter group, we have rules and codes we each stand by, such as for me I will never kill a pregnant deer or young deer or young stag. All the meats we have been eating were old stags and deer. Now if someone were to break just one code or rule then they have their hunter badge taking from them, they can redeem themselves but only once if they do it again then they and the rest of the bloodline are forsaken from been in the hunter group.

Mourning: What you speak of reminds of the codes we taught when we are still a Youngblood learning.

I smile to him as I start to finish my breakfast, I was excited to go hunting with Mourning, another expert hunter. Throwing my plate into the sink I run upstairs before I head into the bathroom to take a shower. Once all clean and dry I quickly get dressed before I grab my bow and quiver, stopping for a moment I take a few deep breaths to calm my self before I walk down the stairs looking around for Mourning.

Walking outside I smile seeing him with the puppies, heading over to him I nod to him before I head off up the mountain. Walking for 30 minutes I stop before I look around seeing Mourning also stop as I whistle getting the puppies attention. Kneeling I move the snow aside revealing small drops of blood. Pointing down to the blood the puppies were already sniffing at it, I glance to Mourning.

Amari: Blood drops, old but fresh at the same time, they are nearly frozen.Too small to be blood from a doe so I would say a rabbit, maybe caught itself on a sharp rock or a thorn. Think it's worthwhile or should we leave it?

Mourning: We are here to train the puppies, we follow it and see if the pups will keep the scent.

Amari: Alright well I'm lucky I already taught them a few tricks.

Turning to the puppies again who stood staring at me, I smile softly look up as I stand up.

Amari: Hunt

With the command out, we watched as the puppies ran off in the direction of the scent. For only a few months old puppies, they were quick like we had to run nearly full pace to keep up with them, well for mourning it was a jog, for me it was a sprint.

Coming to a stop I watch as the pups circle around a rabbit hole growling. Smirking I give them the command to stop, I go to walk forward before Mourning stops me with a clawed hand.

Mourning: This is their hunt, not ours, let them finish it.

Nodding I whistle letting them go for the kill, I watched as two pups stood outside the borrow and one went in, barely fitting through the hole before a giant hare came shooting out limping as the one who went into the hole came running out after it only to be too late as the two that was at the top of the barrow had already caught the rabbit and killed it. Keeping my self from jumping for joy or screaming in happiness, I watched as they had their first taste of meat.

The rest of the day we spent tracker hunting small animals, everything from squirrels to rabbits. We even came across a bear cave where I nearly got severely wounded by the bear only to have Mourning take the hit before attacking the bear and having a small but epic duel. In the end, we came home with a huge bear and whole basket full of the animals the pups hunted.

Looking out from the kitchen window as I stirred the stew, I watched as the pups played with each other and Mourning sat cleaning the skull of the bear, his back still bleeding from the hit he took for me. Putting the spoon down I walk out the kitchen and too Mourning as I trace his shoulders before massaging them causing a soft purr to sound from him.

Amari: You and I both know we have to clean that wound and get it patched up before u even think on stepping inside my house because if u haven't noticed ur blood is like paint, its hard as fuck to get out of wood, in fact, it's hard to get out of any surface.

Chuckling I could feel Mourning shoulders bounce meaning he was silently laughing. Turning around I go to grab the first aid kit before I remember there was nothing in there. Groaning I turn to Mourning only to find he was removing the top piece of his armour while holding a jar full of a clear substance. Kneeling behind him, I look to him curiously.

Amari: What is that? Is it a type of medicine from your kind?

Mourning: Correct, it is also the same medicine I used to heal your arm.

Nodding I watched as he opened the jar before passing it to me, sighing as I could see he wanted me to do it, I dip my fingers in before I look to the wound before I lather it over the clan marks. Once done I handed it back to him before watching as it solidified and became hard.

Shaking my head I walk back inside cleaning my hands and under my nails of his blood, I swear it was like paint because even after washing my hands 6 times my hands were still slightly green. Giving up on getting my hands clean, I go back to the stew before I open the lid checking how cooked the meat was. Since Mourning liked nothing but the meat I ended up making an all meat stew which actually turned out great but would have been better if there potatoes in it.

Once we were done with dinner we started cleaning the living the room, Mourning used his strength to haul out the damaged couch and table as I cleaned up the glass from the broken vase and lightbulb.

Amari: Hopefully Mister Wales can make another coffee table for me, don't know what I can do about the vase or couch though...

Sighing I look around for any more mess before I put away the dustpan and broom, sitting down on the carpet I put the tv on turning it the movie station as I wait for Mourning to come to sit by me before I move into his lap. Have to admit he was a good seat and very warm...


	20. 1 More Week...

Opening my eyes I was greeted by a pair of fire coloured eyes that belonged to Mourning, chuckling I boop between his eyes making him click his tusks together in disbelief. Slowly stretching I get out of my bed before I turn to look at him thinking.

Amari: Morning big guy thanks again for carrying me last night I was tired...

Chuckling when I only get a grunt, I walk over to my cupboard before I look to him and motion to the door.

Amari: I need to change Tiger and I don't want u in my room when I do so.

Mourning: Your feathered guard dogs have been screeching worse than an angry hive of hard meat.

Sighing I turned around to correct him when suddenly bangs on my front door freeze me in my tracks...I wasn't expecting anyone today, walking over to my window i look out of it before I groan loudly covering my face with my hands. It was the sheriff and in his arms was his huge fucking shotgun...I have always hated guns, they were loud and always scared away other prey. The sheriff loved to use it when we go hunting so that he can scare the animals away from my area...

Pausing I quickly turn to look at the date...IT WAS THE HUNTER FESTIVAL AND I HAD FUCKING FORGOTTEN!!! Quickly throwing on my huntress gear, I grab my special bow before I grab my normal bow and heads down putting my quivers onto my back. Opening my door I quickly stand tall as I look at him glaring softly.

Amari: Morning sheriff, a good day for hunting isn't it?

Stepping aside I let him in as I grab the map from his hands before placing my markers. Looking up again I was surprised to see two other hunters waiting outside, smirking to myself I place my hand over my heart before bowing my head slightly, greeting them the proper way.

Amari: Welcome brothers, I apologies for not been quicker on welcoming u, I overslept my alarm-

The sound of the sheriff screaming caused me to pause before turning around to find him been tackled to the ground and held down by the pups, laughing softly I whistle getting the puppies attention I quickly head into the kitchen before I pull out a huge leg of elk from the freezer. Throwing it outside into the snow I move out the way as the pups bound after the leg, looking back to the sheriff I shake my head before I turn back to the Hunters.

Amari: What time today shall we be starting, brothers.

Brother: We shall start at 11 am, be there on time Shadow Huntress. The elder wishes to speak with you on ur ranking.

I stare at him shocked before I nod quickly before bowing my head again. Closing the door once the sheriff and the hunters have left, I turn to my stairway seeing the invisible form of Mourning standing there. Clapping my hands together I relax before i quickly head into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Cracking the egg into the pan I keep my eyes on it as I hear Mourning walk into the kitchen watching me. Sighing I nod to him knowing he has questions...

Mourning: Why were u in such a hurry, Little Dagger?

Amari: Do u even realize who those two were...ah shit no u didn't, of course, you wouldn't ...also today is the Hunter Festival so I need to start preparing I only have 2 hours to get ready!!

Mourning: Who were they Little Dagger?

Amari: Those two were my Hunter Brothers, they are in the group I told u about, the other guy was the sheriff he's the one I will be competing against today and it seems that the elder of the clan wants to speak to me about my ranking so I'm pretty excited

Chuckling I look to the eggs missing the look of sadness the crosses Mourning's face, turning back to him as I hand him his plate, I would be eating something else today. Grabbing the bowl of fruits I quickly pick the apples, bananas and oranges before I quickly cut them up, placing them into a bowl I grab my fork before I join Mourning at the table. Looking up from my food, I quickly notice Mourning expression.

Amari: Whats wrong Mourning, are the eggs not cooked enough?

Mourning: I will departing today ...I leave for my planet soon.

I freeze holding the fork before I look at him as I place it down slowly.

Amari: What time will u be leaving?

Mourning: After this meal, I wish to depart.

For the rest of the meal, we sat in silence, the air was tense and uncomfortable it made me feel like I was prey and that I should be running. Putting my fork down I quickly stand when Mourning does. Grabbing his plate and mine I put them in the sink before I turn to see Mourning waiting for me, walking to him I rub my arm.

Amari: Well this is goodbye I guess and I don't think I will be seeing u again.

Mourning: Hopefully u will not Little blade...It has been an honour to meet an Honourable Huntress such as urself Amari.

I smile to him as he puts his hand on my shoulder before shaking it slightly, I chuckle doing the same to him before he removes his arm and turns to the forest about to walk away. Gripping my nails into my hand I shake my head before I quickly run to him grabbing his hand.

Amari: PLEASE DONT GO YET!! 

Mourning: What is the matter, Amari?

Amari: I wish for you to say a little longer ..please at least until the next full moon, it's only a week away ... I know you must miss your family very much but please just stay one more week...

Looking down I let his hand go looking around nervously before I gasp when he nods. I scream happily before I hug him tightly until realizing what I'm doing, I go to move back before I feel Mourning embrace me as well.


	21. The Hunter Festival

Looking down I let his hand go looking around nervously before I gasp when he nods. I scream happily before I hug him tightly before realizing what I'm doing, I go to move back before I feel Mourning hug me back as after a few minutes he lets go as I smile to him thinking.

Amari: Why don't you come to watch the Hunter Festival, you will just have to remain hidden but it would be nice to have someone I know watching.

Mourning: It would be an honour to watch you Little Dagger.

I smile at him as he purrs softly making me giggle before we back inside as I quickly head for my cupboard to get changed, I hadn't realized it but I had grabbed an old huntress outfit instead of my new one. Quickly getting changed I grab the strap that holds my bows before I strap it onto the outfit. Looking at the quivers I quickly count the arrows before pulling them out to make sure they are all sharp and not broken. Once all done I walk downstairs and into the living room before I turn to look to Mourning.

Amari: I think we should head to the festival now, it may be an hour early but I need to speak with the elder and Mister Wales, even if they are the same person.

I head out to Nutmegs stable as I quickly saddle her up before I hop onto her, looking to Mourning I motion for us to go as I click my tongue moving Nutmeg into a steady trot down the path to the village. The trees were starting to grow leaves again and the snow was almost gone, there was a faint smell in the air as the flowers were starting to bloom again. Smiling to myself as I hear the tweets of the birds flying over us I look to the trees on my left as Mourning moves stealthily among them using his camouflage/ invisibility thing.

Turning back to face the front I smile seeing we were at the start of the village, I watched as people were starting to bring out their tables to get ready to trade things while others started hanging up festive decorations. Getting off of Nutmeg I leave her at the edge of the village since she didn't like the loud music that normally came from it.

Walking through the village, I wave to the people before I head to the other end of the town as a huge tent sat there with little ones planted next to it. I walk to the big tent slowly parting the curtain as I walk through before bowing my head to Mister Wales.

Wales: Hello my child, are you excited for the festival this year?

Amari: Very much Elder, I came as u requested, what is it about my ranking that u wish to talk about if I may ask?

Wales: When you first came to me claiming you wanted to be Hunter, I had laughed and called u too young. I remember how u walked though the tent and signed up without my permission, only to then bring back a whole basket of hares, three elderly elk all with only one shot and a middle-aged bear. You have followed our rules and creed down to the very last word and have never disrespected another Brother. For the matter of ur ranking I wish to rank u up from scout to Master Trainer, with ur help we could bring more people into the hunter group and with your help, we could train them to follow the codes and rules as u have...what do you say, Amari, do u accept the Ranking Challenge?

I stared at him before quickly putting my hand over my heart nodding fast as my excitement begins to grow more.

Amari: Of course Elder I...I would be a great honour.

Wales: Good, now for the challenge of ur ranking, u must only kill elk or deer that are middle or elderly aged, if u complete that then the ranking is yours.

Amari: Alright ...before I go Elder I need to speak with you on a more private matter.

Wales: What is it, Amari?

Amari: Well I broke my coffee table the other day and I was wondering if u could make me a new one and if so then I would need to know the pricing?

Wales: A new coffee table, yes I can make it, and for the pricing, I wish to trade for the horns of male elk that u hunt and kill.

Amari: Deal, I must be going now, Good Hunting to u Elder.

Bowing my head I leave quickly as I head over to the sign-up table, writing my name down I smirk seeing the sheriff already claiming to challenge me. Once done I walk over to my tent before going inside as I look at the paints that I can choose from before I grab the black paint as I paint over my eyelids and the bride of my nose with it before I grab the white paint and put dots under my right eye, grabbing a small feather I dip it in red paint before I put it just under the dots, creating a red feather. Removing it I smile to myself before I walk out heading into the forest beside the tents.

Turning around when I hear a snap I quickly catch Mourning's hand as I smirk to him.

Amari: I'm getting better at hearing your footsteps, the festival will be starting soon and so will the Hunting, will u remain here or follow us?

Mourning: I will follow you Little Dagger...what is that substance on ur face? 

Amari: Oh its paint, we use it just for fun but I think it makes it more tribal and cool. 

Smiling to him I pat his shoulder as I head back into the village once I hear the horn blow meaning the festival has started. I smile watching as people danced to the music, as the kids ran around having fun and while some people sat eating the food that was prepared. 

Wales: Good day everyone, Today we celebrate the great Hunting day but we also celebrate another great winter that has past, may all the next winter be as great as the ones that have past. We will be starting the Hunting in 30 minutes so hunters and huntress please be ready for when ur name is called.

I smile to him as I watch him leave the stage, turning around I quickly head over to Daniel. Grabbing the coffee in his hands I pull him aside as I look around to make sure no one is following.

Amari: How is the Shadow?

Shadow: I am right here Amari

I jump slightly before I chuckle nodding as I drink Daniels coffee making him glare at me.

Daniel: That was my coffee also where is your hunter? 

I blush at what he said before I shake my head pointing up as Mourning drops down beside Shadow. Turning back to face Daniel as the two Yautja talk in private I look out at the people celebrating.

Daniel: U need to be careful Amari, some weird things have been happening. Dapple says that he spotted a lot of black vans coming down the road to the village and he thinks they might be working for the government, so try to keep a down low on Mourning.

Amari: Same to you, I wonder how they figured out Mourning was here maybe it was when he landed?

Daniel: I don't know but as I said, keep an eye on ur hunter.

Nodding I leave Daniel and head out to the waiting spot for the hunters. Grabbing my bow I quickly aim at the tree before I place it down and start to clean my arrows to make sure no dirt was on them, I would only celebrate this festival after the hunting when I can truly enjoy it. Looking down I start thinking over the areas I have last seen elder elk and deer, jump slightly when a hand touches my shoulder I whip around glaring at the sheriff who holds an evil grin on his face.

Amari: Good luck brother

I nearly growl the word brother as he walks past me holding a confident sway in his step, the bastard must think I'm scared of this year's hunt. Sighing I take deep breaths to calm myself before I get ready going to the line.

Wales: The first rivals this year will be non-other then Shadow Huntress and Black Shot, hunters to ur hunting spots, remember to follow the codes and rules and may ur hunts be a success!!

Grabbing Nutmegs Reins I quickly run heading to my hunting spot which happened to be quite far from the village, whistling to get Nutmeg to stay I wait for the go. As the sound of shot been made pieces the air I take off with a fast jog to the first spot I would be camping. Taking 5 minutes of my time I came to the spot and my luck, two large elk stood eating the fresh spring grass.

Readying my Hunter bow with two arrows, I slowly breathe out before shooting piecing both of the elk's heads. Grabbing my rope I quickly hang both the elk up high before I jump from the tree landing into a bush. Quickly jogging to my second spot I had to keep myself from flinching when a gunshot rings into the air, the sheriff has made his first kill.

Walking to the edge of an opening my luck was still with me, an elder elk and middle-aged deer were drinking the water from the small puddle of melted snow. Aiming once more I let go sending the arrows into the back of their heads, running quickly to them I grab my rope again before I drag them back to my other two kills.

For the next hour of my time, I had found no other elk or deer and by the time the finishing shot rang to call us back I had only killed 5 deer and elk all together, I had managed to track a deer just before the ending shot was fired. Loading my Kills into the back of the carriage I clean my arrows before putting them back into my quiver, two of them had broken when I was hunting the last deer.

Looking around I was disappointed, I hadn't seen Mourning though the whole of my hunting. Shaking my head I get out the carriage carrying my kills to the stand before I head into my tent laying down on the bed. Three hours past before all the hunters were finally called back to the stage where the Elder would tell everyone who made the heaviest kill, the least heavy kill and then the most number of kills.

Wales: I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves because now is the highlight of the festival. Let's begin with who got the heaviest kill.... and that would be Jack! Coming in with an elk weighing 315 pounds.

I smile patting Jack shoulder as he goes to the prize table, looking back to the stage I rub my neck nervously.

Wales: And the place of least heavy kill goes to ...Brad! Good luck next year my son ...and now for the moment we are all waiting for ...Who Brought in the most kills....which happens to be...well this is a surprise ...the place goes to Black Shot! Holding over 10 kills in his carriage!!

I sigh softly as I watch the sheriff head to the prize counter before I watch as one of the other hunters runs to the Elder holding a bear trap and fishing wire.

Brother: ELDER WAIT, I HAVE PROOF THAT THE SHERIFF CHEATING IN THE HUNT!!!

Wales: What is it my son, tell me and show me.

Brother: This bear trap was found in the sheriff truck with fresh blood on it, and one of our brothers saw him carrying it into the woods just before the hunting festival, I went to go look in his hunting spots and I found traps of fish wire netting that was used to trip the elk and that is not even the worse things... He has only hunted 1 elk today the rest of those elk are days old and are just covered in the first elk's blood.

The whole village crowd gasped as two of the other hunters grabbed the sheriff pulling him back to the stage.

Wales: Sheriff what do u have to say for yourself, u have broken not only the Hunter Clan codes and rules but also the festivals hunting rules... I cannot let this slide by like I have the other 6 times u have done this...

Sheriff: Please I swear I won't do it again, I SWEAR !!

Wales: By the crimes of breaking nearly all the rules and codes of the Hunter clan, u and ur bloodline are banished from ever been accepted into the Hunter clan. Take him back to his house he may not partake in this festival again ...

With that the whole village watched as the angry screaming cussing sheriff was taken back to his house, I look back to the elder as I see him nod to me, slowly making my way to the stage I look to the Elder

Wales: Shadow Huntress... Amari u were the second to bring in the most kills and therefore have won the place of most kills but u have also completed the Ranking Challenge. From now on u will be a guide to any young hunters or huntress, u have earned ur ranking well done.

I smile to him as I walk over to the prize table as I place my sticker prize on the brown couch that sat there along with the set of beautiful engraved Daggers. Walking back to Daniel I smile to him and dapple.

Amari: Let's go celebrate !!


	22. The Past and the Present

Walking out the bar I help Daniel walk as Dapple watches shaking his head, Daniel has always been the boasting type when it came to drinking which often leads to either Dapple or I Carrying him back to his bed. Handing him off to Dapple I wish him a good night before I walk over to the Festive Bonfire, there were 2 people left there and the fire had started to grow smaller from having no extra wood to feed on.

Walking over to one of the logs, I sit looking at the embers of the dying flame before I grab 3 pieces of firewood before throwing them into the flame. Moving the wood around I watched as the flame slowly grew to normal size, glancing around I wasn't surprised to see the last two people getting up leaving back towards their homes.

"This year's festival has been the greatest one so far, not only have I been ranked but ... I had someone there to support me, even if it was from the shadows...These past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life and I owe it all to Mourning, talking about Mourning where is he?"Standing up I slowly look around, trying to catch anything that could give away his position. Hearing a hard thump land behind me, I jump slightly while keeping myself from scream as I turn around to face Mourning. I walk over to him punching his arm with all my strength before I move away grumbling embarrassed when I hear his deep clicking chuckle.

Amari: That wasn't funny Mourning, I thought that you were another black serpent...

Keeping my back to him I go to sit down on the log again before I feel a gentle clawed hand turn me around and pull me into Mourning's chest, chuckling softly I hug him back before I giggle when I feel his tusks playing with my hair. Staying like this for a few minutes we finally separate before I motion for him to sit as I grab a bag of marshmallows from the table nearby. Tearing the bag open I sit back down before I spear the tip of a stick through my marshmallow, placing it over to the flame I offer the bag to Mourning.

Hearing his mask come off I risk a glance to him before I remain staring at him, he had a new scar over his left eye. Looking back to the flame I go to ask him how he got his new scar before an angry grunt meets my ears, looking to him again I laugh hard falling off the log while holding the marshmallow. The marshmallows had become very soft and because of that when he tried to poke them with his tusks they went straight through the marshmallows causing them to get stuck.

Slowly coming to stop with my laughing I look at him smiling before I get back on the log ignoring his pointed glare.

Amari: Keep glaring like that and I won't help you remove those from ur tusks, you will be left with them on ur tusks for the rest of your life!

I laughed hard as I miss the look of horror on Mourning's face, I turn to him once my laughter is over as I slowly reach to his tusks to start removing the melted marshmallows. Keeping eye contact with him I hand him the melted marshmallows once all of them are off his tusks. Smiling gently I look back to the flame.

Amari: U should eat them one by one, you'll avoid getting them stuck on ur tusks, Tiger.

Looking towards the starry sky, I smile recalling the first time I had gone hunting with my grandparents.

Amari: When I was 8 years old, my grandparents took me out into the forest to their hunting cabin. They didn't live there and the only reason we were going there was to get one last trip in before the winter when there would be no animals or food in the valley.

Turning to Mourning I smile seeing him listening, turning back to the fire I look up at the sky.

Amari: My grandma was the sweetest and kindest old lady but beware if u try to steal her pie then she would come after you with a crossbow, she was actually the one to teach me how to track and shoot a bow, and then u got my Grandpa who was one of those guys who looked to be very grumpy, but he was always so calm, caring and protective over the people he loved, he was like a friendly bear I guess.

Looking down into the flames I slowly think back onto the last time I saw my grandparents.

Amari: It was a cold morning when I woke up, we had driven all night to get here, and I had fallen asleep somewhere between the time at the gas station and the horse ranch we had passed, when I woke up a warm cup of tea greeted me from my grandma, she had this ability to know exactly when I was about the wake-up. After getting dressed and having my tea I sat down to have breakfast with my grandparents, the breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, jam and toast, another cup of tea and some bacon.

Chuckling I grab my marshmallow before I place it onto a biscuit to eat it.

Amari: My grandpa then took me and we went out hunting, it was the first time I killed anything and he taught me the codes that I stand by today. I had killed a small bird that had been wounded by another creature...When we got back my parents were yelling at my grandma because it turns out they took me without my parents knowing about it ... The last memory I have of them is the sad looks on their faces as my parents drove away with me ...

Mourning: They sound very honourable Amari... Why was that the last memory u had of them little blade?

Amari: Because that day was the day we moved to the city, a few days later I got a call from my cousin who had been taking care of my grandparents, she told me they had passed on overnight in their sleep...I never even got to say goodbye because the funeral was at their Hunting Cabin and my parents wouldn't allow me to go...I inherited all their stuff which includes all my grandpa daggers and my grandma bow, I will never forget what they have done for me.

Gripping my hand together I keep myself from crying as I look at the fire again before up to Mourning as I lay my head on his shoulder.

Amari: These past few weeks have been the best of my life Mourning and its all thanks to you, so thank you for all u have done...I love you Mourning and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you.

I giggle hearing his purring start and intensify as I gasp when he picks me up heading into my Hunting Tent at the end of the village...

________________________________________________________________________________

In the Mourning...

I groan slowly waking up to the soft rumble of Mourning purr and the gentle touches of his claws running through my hair, looking up I meet his eyes. I giggle softly as I reach up caressing his tusk slowly before I get up, groaning when I move my body. Looking down I slightly shocked at all the claw marks that lined my body now, chuckling I shake my head before I start getting dressed.

Amari: We need to start moving before the rest of the town wakes up, I don't want to have to sneak u back to my cabin. 

I chuckle feeling his arm close around my waist as his tusks play with my hair before letting go as I keep getting dressed while I hear him getting dressed as well. Once dressed I motion for him to stay hidden as I go to open the tent curtains until they open by themselves to reveal Daniel in a panicked state.

Amari: Daniel what's wrong? 

Daniel: Dapples wounded and needs your help but also Shadow has been captured!!


	23. The Facility

Amari Pov:

Staring determinedly at Daniel I quickly head towards their shop, not even having to look behind me I could hear both Mourning and Daniel following behind me at a quick pace. Slamming the door open I go straight to Dapples room on the second floor. Slamming the door open I quickly move over to him as I remove his shirt looking at the wound." 3 bullets wounds, 2 still lodged in his muscle, the 3rd exited his body"

Amari: Daniel get me your medical kit, I pray u don't wake up Dapple.

Glancing to the door when Daniel comes in, I grab the supplies from him quickly grabbing the anaesthetic and quickly injecting it in the area of the wound. Throwing it back into the kit I grab the small scissors before inserting it into the first hole, I was in luck the bullet didn't go far and was only a few centimetres from the entry point. Quickly removing it I throw it into the glass nearby before I insert the scissors into the second point, pushing them nearly to the handles I sigh in relief when I finally grab the bullet, slowly pulling it out I throw both the scissors and the bullet into the glass as I clean away the blood from the wound. Picking up the needle I carefully thread the string through it before I start stitching up the holes.

Amari: Mourning I need you to carefully roll him onto his side, I need to get to his back.

Moving slightly from Dapple I let Mourning move Dapple before I quickly stitch his back, pushing him onto his back, I grab the bandages before I wrap his stomach in them. Sighing I move towards the bathroom before I wash my hands of Dapples blood, drying them I come out seeing the supplies already packed away while the glass sat on the table. Taking the glass in hand I run water into it cleaning the bullets as I walk out the room closing it while I turn to Daniel who stood at the top of the stairs.

Amari: I want the full explanation ok, don't leave anything out also Dapple will be fine now, he's steady but he will be in some pain when he wakes up just give him painkillers.

Daniel: Thank u, Amari-

Mourning: Where is Shadow, Ooman, He is not in your basement or the spare rooms?

Daniel: You both aren't gonna like this, but u remember those vans Dapple saw, well it turns out they knew we had Shadow. Shadow had gotten sick of been stuck in the dark basement so he demanded to go hunting with us, but we aren't hunters so Dapple and I just went with him to watch. He left everything here expect his armour. So we were walking the hunter path, you know the 13th path, we came to this clearing and Shadow said he saw heat signatures all around us. We were ambushed, they took Shadow down with a whole load of sleep darts, like the sleep darts they use for elephants in Africa. They shot Dapple because he ran to help Shadow, I was able to carry Dapple away while running but I saw them loading him into a truck and heading for the Mountains.

Amari: Alright show us the way Daniel, we need to know what we are up against.

Daniel: Fine let's go...Hey, where is your Hunter?

Turning around I was surprised to find him nowhere in sight, walking down the stairs I catch a glimpse of him when he comes up from the basement. Turning to face him I look at him questionably.

Amari: Why were you in the basement Mourning? Nevermind we are heading to route 13, I know you will be joining us.

Daniel: Let's go u two, I don't want to be caught there in the middle of the night or an unexpected snowstorm!

Nodding I walk out the shop as I glance seeing Mourning go invisible before following us, looking towards the end of the town I smile seeing Nutmeg waiting there for me. Chuckling I walk over to her as I think before I whistle to Daniel.

Daniel: What is it Amari, we need to get moving.

Amari: Let's take Nutmeg she will be faster than us climbing on foot.

Hearing Daniel grumble I chuckle before I get on offering him a hand as he gets on behind me.

Amari: Hold on tight ok she moves fast when she gallops.

Feelings his hold around my waist tighten I chuckle before I flick the reins, getting Nutmeg to start in a fast gallop as I see Mourning following us by the trees. Each time I see him jump through those trees I'm amazed at how skilful he truly is. Shaking my head I head in the direction of route 13.

Galloping for 6 minutes straight we finally come to the start of route 13, hopping off of Nutmeg I help Daniel off as I leave Nutmeg to graze on the grass. Walking up the path, I hear the thud of Mourning's landing as I glance to him before I continue up the path. Coming to a stop in the clearing I quickly cover my nose at the smell of blood, looking down I catch the bright green blood on the ground along with Dapples blood. Looking further on I trace the tire tracks in the snow."This is far too easy, why would they leave a trail behind..."

Amari: At least they left us easy tracks to follow, let's get going.

Daniel: This is as far as I go, Amari, I was kind enough to hide an alien in my basement but I can't risk been killed for one

Mourning: You are coward then-

Amari: I understand, head back home and please say hello to Dapple for me and if I die please look after the wolf pups in my house, go now.

I watch as Daniel quickly leaves back down the path before I turn towards Mourning as I could already see the look on his face without even having to remove his mask.

Amari: Nope I am coming along and that's final, Mourning. 

Mourning: No u are not Amari, u may be a very capable huntress but u have never killed another human before, u have hunted animals. I cannot risk losing u to those foolish oomans, my mate.

Looking down I nod sighing before I hug him gently before I kiss his helmet.

Amari: Please come back safe Mourning, ill be at the house when u come back ok.

Feeling his purr I smile to him before I let him go as I head down the path again as I hear his footsteps following the trail of tire tracks. Smirking I pull out the wrist guard Mourning had hidden in his pouch since I had snagged when I hugged him, I chuckle putting it on before I put in the same pattern that I have seen Mourning put in before he goes invisible. Looking at my arm I watch as my whole body slowly becomes invisible making me smirk again as I follow Mourning but at a large distance, I didn't want him seeing I was following him.

Walking up the mountain was very tiring for me so when we finally got to the top I had to quickly find a rock to hide behind so I take a breather. The facility wasn't very big at the top and there were no guards around the place, not even wire fencing, it was all open but the tracks lid right towards the huge door that was the entrance. Glancing from behind my rock I watched as Mourning blew a giant hole in the entrance, I was expecting an alarm but nothing came, no guards or anything.

Getting out from my hiding spot I quickly follow Mourning into the place as I hide in the shadows in the corners of the building. The Building was just a cover-up because all that was inside were crates and an elevator going down, some stairs were next to it.

Snapping out of my observation of the building I quickly follow Mourning down the stairs as silently as I could be in boots. Once at the bottom was shocked to find it was only one level which meant this place was small or very large, staying in the shadows I follow Mourning down the white, clean halls of the facility.

I don't know how long we had been walking but through the whole time we had passed many doors, to which Mourning didn't even try to look into but what got me was that there were no guards anywhere."This is far too easy, its as if they know we are coming-"Hearing something shift into the wall I throw myself back as I watch as two heavy metal walls slide down fast, caging and trapping Mourning within them. Gasping I go to bang on the wall before I hear footsteps coming my way fast, turning to the nearest door I throw myself through it before I shut it fast as a group of heavily armed Marines passes the room I'm in and stops right at the wall that is holding Mourning captive.

Staying silent in the room I glance around before I freeze seeing its a control room, large tv screens showed off the different rooms of the facility, looking to the top right one I watched as they gases Mourning before he could fire his canon or even try and escape before they brought the walls up and dragged him away."They had been prepared for this, t..they had known Mourning was coming but it seems they don't know that I am here...I'll use that to my advantage."

Getting up I walk over to the screens before I look at the bottom left screen seeing Shadow unconscious and strapped down to a white operating table, looking to a different screen I watch as they throw Mourning into a glass container before filling it with liquid.

Amari: I need a plan and fast!


	24. The plan, Time to Escape

"It looks like I need a code for Mourning's container, then how will I get the guards and scientists away from Shadow. I need a distraction-"Snapping out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening, I quickly turn around seeing the guard about to yell at me, dashing forward I grab him before I spin pushing him against the wall hard enough to stun him before I close the door. Grabbing the handcuffs on his waist I handcuff his wrists together before I pull him to sit in a chair as I slap his cheek hard enough to shake him from his daze.

Amari: Unless u want to die, you'll tell me what the code is for the yautja's container and don't even try to scream or ill cut ur tongue off.

Guard: How do you know of the yautja, human?

Amari: I'm his girlfriend ...wait you called me human, why?

Chuckling when I hear his curse, I freeze when I hear him curse in yautja before I narrow my eyes at him. Grabbing his gun I aim it at his head while glaring at him suspiciously.

Jackson: My name is Jackson and I'm an agent sent by the yautja to keep an eye on the humans to make sure they don't capture one of ours.

Amari: How do I know ur not lying, I mean you could just be mimicking the yautja language.

Jackson: If I was then why would I bare their symbol, hm, and if u don't believe me then check my neck.

I slowly move behind him while moving his hair aside since it was shoulder length as I look at the symbol seeing its the same as Mournings, chuckling I rub my neck before I uncuff him, handing him back his gun.

Amari: Sorry about that, I have every right, right now to be suspicious, given the situation I'm in...I need ur help getting Mourning and Shadow out of this place but I don't have a plan.

Jackson: Lucky for you, I do have one, you'll go and get ur big boyfriend and ill get his friend then meet me up at the entrance.

Amari: Alright, wait what is the code for Mourning's container, and how many guards will there be?

Jackson: Just wait for my signal, all the guards will leave and then u can get Mourning. The passcode is 8892, don't mix it up or the alarm will ring and then I won't be able to help you then.

Amari: Alright, I'm lucky this place is small.

Looking to the screen that shows Mourning's container, I quickly memorize the directions before I run out the door activating the invisibility cloak. Running along the halls I stick close to the wall, just in case I need to find a room to hide in, following the directions I quickly come to the room Mournings container is in before I hide in the corner behind a huge pot plant." I wonder what he meant when he said to wait for the signal-"

A huge explosion causes the alarm to ring out as I curl up closer to the wall as I realize this is what he meant by the signal, looking up I watch as the door opens as 6 guards run out with the scientists. Getting up I walk inside before I walk over to Mourning's container sighing when I realize I can't carry him by myself. Looking around quickly I smirk seeing a gurney parked against the wall on the far side of the room, running over I grab it wheeling it closer to the container before I turn to the number pad before I freeze making sure I have the right passcode. Pressing in the code quickly I smirk seeing I remembered it correctly as I quickly grab Mourning before he can fall out the container.

Pushing him to lay on the gurney, I lay him back quickly before I move his feet on it. Looking at the wheels I nod seeing the gurney holding, looking around I quickly grab all his armour and weapons before I place them on his lap as I push the gurney out the room.

Getting Mourning to the elevator unnoticed was easy, I guess whatever that exploded was, was very important to them. The alarms had stopped ringing and the halls were silent again besides Mourning's breathing and my footsteps. Hearing quick footsteps down the hall I quickly set Mournings invisibility cloak on as I activate mine while I park us against the wall.

Jackson: You know if I was a guard I would have still been able to see you, correct?

Turning around I meet Jackson's eyes as I stare at him shocked since he was carrying Shadow as if he was a sack of potatoes. Shaking my head I uncloak as he puts Shadow on the gurney with Mourning and to my amazement, it still held up even under their combined weight.

Amari: Let's get going before they realize what we are doing.

Jackson: Right though we have to be careful, now follow me. You push and ill pull.

Nodding I start pushing the gurney as we hurry in the direction of the elevator. Looking around I saw the bodies of dead guards laying the hallways, looking forward I keep my mouth shut so as not to distract Jackson as I look at Mourning before back up at the hallway.

Coming to a stop at the elevator I wait for it to come down as I look around carefully before I grab one of the guard's guns making Jackson look at me questionably.

Amari: I get the feeling ill need it later on.

I hook it onto my back as I wheel the gurney into the elevator before I watch the door shut, waiting a few seconds the doors open again showing the top level of the facility, wheeling the gurney out, I stop for a few seconds before I quickly wheel the gurney slowly behind some crates as the entrance to the facility opens wide showing multiple guards with heavy-duty guns.

Guard: Come out with your hands in the air, you are surrounded, you have 3 seconds to come out before we come in and get you!!

Keeping hidden behind the crates, I look to Jackson who seemed to be thinking over something but before I can ask I watch as he walks out from the crates and into the middle of the Facility with his hands up.

Jackson: It's just me guys, why don't we put down those weapons-

I gasp watching as they open fire on him, killing Jackson within seconds, shaking heavily I glance out from the crate only to hide again when they fire at me. Looking around I quickly look for a way out before I look at Mourning's plasma caster, taking a deep breath I steady myself as I pick it up seeing the button to fire it. Activating my invisibility I walk out from behind the crates as I see the guards aim at me, I quickly aim the plasma caster at them before I look up slightly seeing a connecting beam right above them, aiming at it I quickly fire as it hits its mark causing the beam to break and fall crushing 8 guys. Grabbing my gun I open fire on the men killing half of them with headshots, leaving behind 6 unconscious.

Walking back to the gurney I wheel it out into the snow before I whistle loudly, leaning against the wall I wait a few minutes knowing Nutmeg was on her way. Cover my eyes with my arm, I keep myself from crying as I hear the sound of Nutmegs hooves against snow look up at her when I feel her but her head against mine, I pet her head before I look at Shadow. Sighing I grab him pulling him onto Nutmegs saddle before I lower the Gurney until its flat against the ground.

Running back into the facility I look around before I spot some rope, grabbing it I run back, tying Mourning to the gurney and then the gurney to Nutmegs saddle, grabbing her reins I lead her back to my cabin.

By the time we got back to the cabin, my legs hurt and Nutmeg couldn't stop whining, the poor girl was tired and needed food. Stopping at the porch of my cabin, I sigh tiredly as I heave Shadow inside onto the floor before I haul Mourning inside and onto my bed. Running back down I lead Nutmeg into her stable as I get rid of the saddle while I refresh her water, grabbing a few apples I put them in her bucket while I put fresh hay down for her, free her of the rein I hang it up before I walk out leaving the stable open.

Walking inside I walk over to the wolf pups as I throw them a huge piece of deer and elk to eat, leaning against the wall I let myself slide down it as my eyes droop from how emotionally, mentally and physically tired I was.

"Please j..just let this be the end of all the torment, please just let me live in peace..."


	25. Goodbye Mourning

Slowly waking to the sound of the birds tweeting outside, I carefully get up rolling my neck and shoulders to get the ache out of my muscles as I look to Mourning seeing him slowly wake up I chuckle before I walk into the kitchen. Opening up the cupboard I pull out the yautja duel blades before I place them on the table, turning around I leave them there as I walk over to the coffee machine pressing the button on it to start to coffee process. Sighing I lean against the counter closing my eyes before I open my eyes to watch Mourning collect his things and start putting them on.

Looking to my arm I chuckle seeing I still have Shadows wrist gauntlet on, shaking my head I turn around to the coffee machine as I grab the coffee pot once it's full before I pour myself a cup of coffee. Drinking it black I stretch before I look out the window as my eyes go wide seeing the black trucks outside. Hearing glass break I look to it gasping when I see a grenade, dropping down quickly I cover my ears as it explodes sending wood and glass every.

Getting up quickly I grab the duel blades before I flip doing the bullets that fly through the broken window and door, rolling when I land I keep the blades close to me as I watch a bullet hit the gas line connecting to the stove causing it to explode. Landing against the wall of the living room I look up seeing fire everywhere eating at the wood as nearly everything I had was broken or burning. Slowly getting up I bite my lip when a strong shot of pain shoots through my leg, glancing down to see a huge piece of wood lodged into my thigh.

Panting heavily I look to Mourning seeing him holding Shadow who was somehow still asleep through all of this. Looking outside again I watch as they throw a gas bomb inside, moving quickly I catch it throwing it back outside turning swiftly to Mourning I gulp before I point to the back door.

Amari: Go now while you still have a chance I can let them get their hands on you or Shadow nor ur technology, ill be fine now, GO THAT'S AN ORDER MOURNING!!

Watching him hesitant, I roar at him shocking him before I watch as he runs out the back door and into the forest invisible, taking my only chance I dig out some floorboards before I grab the hidden bow and survival backpack. Looking back up I freeze when a soldier appears in front of me before kicking my head hard enough to send me against the wall. Blacking out I can feel myself been moved and lifted into what seemed to be a helicopter.

Opening my eyes I glance back to my hands which are cuffed behind my neck, staying silent I slowly lower my head back to the point it feels like my neck will snap but gives me the chance to grab the hairpin in my hair, quickly uncuffing myself I attack the first guard breaking his nose before spinning him around while opening the helicopter door throwing him out, turning to the second guard I dodge his punch which misses by a few centimetres, tripping him I stomp on his neck. 

Looking up I fall back dazed when a third soldier hits me in the head with the back of his gun, holding my head as I know ill have a small concussion from that. Looking forward I smirk seeing metal wire, grabbing it I quickly get up before I tackle him hooking the wire around his neck I kick him out the helicopter.

A large shudder in the helicopter stops me from going after the last soldier as I'm forced against the wall by the turbulence.

Soldier: WE ARE GOING DOWN MAYDAY MAYDAY.

Running over to my survival bag I quickly hook it on putting the yautja duel daggers into it just as the copter starts spinning around, hearing something break off I look just in time to a metal bottle fly towards me, ducking I hold onto the seat as I try not to scream. A large pain hits me hard as the same metal bottle hits me in the back of my head causing me to lose consciousness momentarily.

Slowly opening my eyes I can hear the soldiers screams, looking up I gasp seeing we are on a cliff about to fall off, feeling the helicopter tilt forward I boost myself throwing myself out the open door of the helicopter just as it falls, screaming with the pain I hold onto the cliff as I try and get my good foot onto a holding, finally finding one I launch myself up and onto the cliff before I move more in away from the edge just as I hear an explosion come from below me as the helicopter goes up in flames. Panting heavily I slowly get up as I start looking for a way down, grabbing my bag I quickly fish out the climbing gear I have. Securing it to a rock I slowly start climbing down as once at the bottom I pull the rope free before I put the gear back into my bag as I start limping away into the forest trying to find something that looks familiar.

" I don't know how long I have been walking for but it's nearly dark and I still haven't from a way back...I'm gonna have to sit up camp.... should I even go back, everything is gone and they will be looking for me... I can't go back ..." Falling to my knees I lean against a tree crying heavily as the realization hits me hard that once again I had lost my home. Crying out in agony as the adrenalin starts to wear off. Opening my bag I grab my small medical kit before I start wrapping my head, looking to my leg I put it out straight before I pull the wood out quickly making me scream as more tears roll down my face, slowly and shakingly I stitch the wound up before I wrap my thigh. Closing my eyes as I continue to cry I don't notice the footsteps coming towards me slowly. A soft brush against my arm pulls me from my crying a low whine makes me look up sharply as there stood Nutmeg looking at me worried. Hugging her neck I slowly get up just in time to see the 3 pups run through the bush tackling me to the ground and licking my face. Giggling I push them away before I pet their heads.

Amari: I may be lost but at least I have you guys ...

Getting up I get onto Nutmeg as I keep a tight grip on her mane so I don't fall off before I whistle as she starts walking in a random direction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Early Christmas Present to all reader, and yes this is the last chapter. I am busy with the second book as I post this but only after Christmas will I start writing again, I would also like to apologize for how rushed the chapter is.
> 
> Wish you all a Merry Christmas!


End file.
